Heart's Desire
by mollybugs
Summary: A prophecy is made, a destiny is foreseen, and two unlikely characters share dreams that will bring about the fate of the wizarding world. Please R/R, Chapter 11 now up. AU as of OotP.
1. Across a Tower

**** _1 – Across a Tower _****

                Footsteps resounded through an empty corridor of Hogwarts.  The source of the sound strode confidently and daringly.  He knew Filch wouldn't catch him.  By now, he'd memorized the old man's routine.  Him and his cat.  Still, he always borrowed… well, stole Hermione's prefect badge just in case.  But he doubted Filch would catch him.  This is why, when he turned the next corner, he let out a bit of a yell.

                "Mrs. Norris spotted you strolling the halls a little bit earlier, and what I'm wondering, is why?" the man asked, drawing out the vowel sound in his "why" and glaring suspiciously at the boy.  With no words coming to him, George was trapped.  "Just out for a midnight stroll, maybe?  Or off to play some prank you Weasley twins are so famous for?  Doesn't matter.  You're out past curfew, and I sure as hell know you're no prefect.  I dare say you borrowed that badge from some unwilling prefect.  Nonetheless, you'll report to my office tomorrow at the end of classes.  I'll give you someone to share your detention with and an assignment.  Now get to bed.  Mrs. Norris is watching you, so don't try anything… funny!" he spat.

                George grumbled and began to trudge back to his room.  He was actually on a midnight stroll.  He couldn't sleep.  And the common room was just so stuffy.  Not to mention, too many people stayed up late to have some privacy.  He need the kind of privacy only solitude could give him.  The kind of privacy in which he could mull over his thoughts, his dreams, and all these new emotions filling him.

                He was the same George Weasley.  Twin to Fred Weasley.  Brother to a whole gang of Weasleys.  Son two Molly and Arthur Weasley.  Played pranks with his twin on the rest of his siblings.  Passed his O.W.L.S. with acceptable scores, and planning his own business.

                She was the same person, too.  Nothing had changed.  Nada.  Rien.  However they say in Italian, German, and all the other European languages he had browsed for curse words.    So why, all of a sudden, was he dreaming about her, and falling so madly in love with her?  They were more than opposites.  They had nothing in common.  George growled softly, aggravated that he was so confused.

                "Bumbling Bees Buzz," he told the Fat Lady when he reached her.  George walked in, not trying to wake the sleeping couple on the couch.  Fred and Angelina had fallen so hard for each other, they'd literally fallen.  After a Quidditch accident that involved a distracting stare, a misdirected Bludger, a Beater catching and tumbling to the ground, and a night in the infirmary, they were the cutest couple around.  Of course, everyone knew they were also sex-maniacs.

                George sighed and took the stairs two at a time, stretching his legs as he tried not to be loud.  He prayed that he could get some rest, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, she was there.

_                The common room was completely empty.  With one exception.  She was watching the flames as they flickered quietly.  He approached her without hesitation, lifting his hands to massage her shoulders.    She quickly turned, pulling him into a deep kiss.  She poured herself out through this kiss, trying give him all the feelings she had for him so he would know._

_                Seconds later, they were on the floor.  Doing the horizontal mambo.  The nasty.  The dirty dance of all dirty dances.  Full of lust, they couldn't stop.  What seemed like an eternity later, she screamed.  And George…_

                Leapt straight up in bed, heart pounding.  _Damnit, he cursed inwardly.  He would just have to go get some Dreamless Sleep potion tomorrow.  For now, he would make due.  He would have to become adjusted to his erotic dreams for the night.  He lay his head warily back on his pillow just as a girl across the tower was closing her eyes, waken by a starling dream._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Well, the next day came.  George was so wrapped up in his detention that he completely forgot to get a D.S. potion from Madame Pomfrey.  Why was he so wrapped up in his detention?  Two words.  _Pansy Parkinson.  Not only was the pug-faced Slytherin, she was also a completely shameless slut._

                "Hmmm, you're pretty cute for a weasel," she told him as she watched him bend over to scrub the floor.  "Nice rump, nice muscles.  Guess it comes from being on the winning Quidditch team," she spat the last three words.

                "Leave me be, Parkinson."  George was trying not to listen to her, but it was horribly distracting.  He just wanted finish scrubbing Snape's floor and leave.  But the slut would not let him be.  So what could he do?  He finished as fast as he could and began to mess with her. 

                "You want me?  You think I'm cute?  Good for you.  Say I want you too.  What would you do?" he asked as he shoved her gently against a wall and leaned close to her.  Pansy was taken aback.  George moved a little closer and she began to breathe heavily.  "Well, what would you do?" he asked, his voice now deep and husky.

                "I'd ask you how you like it."

                "What if I said it I like to take the back way?"

                "Then I'd let you.  I'd ask you when and where."

                "And if I said here and now?"

                "Then, then, I'd ask you if you like to shag rough."

                "Really.  I do, so you know.  Let me tell you what I'd do if I wanted to shag you.  I'd make your skin crawl with desire until you felt like you were gonna burst.  I'd slowly… so slowly bring you to a point past comprehension for a slut like you.  I'd take you each and every way I know."  George slowly described some of these ways, making Pansy become warm in her non-sunny parts.  George smirked.  This girl was getting turned on just by some crap he had made up on the spot.

                As Parkinson thought the mood was getting heavier, she pulled him closer.  "Do that.  That one.  The one you just said.  Shag me already, weasel."  George was a little surprised at how eager she was.  _I guess the rumors are true about her, he thought.  _

                "How about you sod off, you pathetic slut.  I guess it's not always true that persistence pays off.  Now get off me and go shag some dimwitted Slytherin if you want to."  George smirked and left her standing there, panting heavily with a shocked look on her face.

**AN – Yes, I made George an asshole for a scene!  I had to!  Don't look at me that way!!  *puppy eyes at any angry readers*  I just thought Parkinson should get what was coming to her for being such a bitch.  Forgive me if I have angered any of you.**


	2. Take No More

**Disclaimer: Everything HP-related is the rightful property of J.K. Rowling and I do not make any profit from using her characters.**

**AN – I've tried to keep this not too graphic. It's bad when you start to disturb your friends with what you write. I don't want that. Here we are:**

2 –Take No More

George was certain that he had gotten the better of Pansy. The very next day, he couldn't help but smirk as he passed her in the hallway. He was sure to give her a big wink, which solicited the most hateful glare from its recipient. As soon as she was out of his sight, **she **was there in George's path, chatting with her friends. George took in the sight of her and smiled. It was just as he thought of how beautiful she was that he began to think about his dreams and how he couldn't have her beyond that realm of dreams. As he turned the corner to head for his classroom and avoid any contact with her, she caught his eye and smiled.

"Hey watch it!" yelled a small pixie-like third year as he stumbled into her.

"Sorry! Sorry…" he mumbled as he tried to regain his composure. He didn't dare look at her, knowing he'd just made himself out to be a buffoon in front of her. He hurried himself to Transfiguration class, his mind racing to process what had just happened.

After Transfiguration, George had Ancient Runes. The one class he never thought he'd take, let alone pass in the top twenty of the class. But Percy had told him it was interesting, and for once, George agreed. As Professor Vector began the day's lecture, a foggy sleep took over him, and his mind drifted away to a beach with hot white sand and clear blue water, the sun shining hot on his back.

_ "Hey, get the drinks?" she asked, squinting up at him from her spot on the beach towel._

_ "Yea," he replied, holding up two ice cold butterbeers. As he lay next to her, he whispered in her ear, "I love you." She smiled._

_ "I love you, too." She kissed him gently on the lips before sipping from her butterbeer._

_ "We should take a dip in the water. Looks warm to me," he told her._

_ "I'd rather stay here, for now. In your arms."_

_ "I'd like that." And so they lay on the beach, resting in each others' arms as the sun shone down on the bright sand of the beach._

George slowly lifted his head to find Professor Vector staring at him. "I'm sorry Professor. I've been having sleep problems lately."

"Ten points from Gryffindor. You should see Madame Pomfrey for some sleeping potion if you can't sleep. See a classmate for the notes, and the homework. It shouldn't be too hard, Mr. Weasley. You're doing exceedingly well in this class."

"Thank you, Professor," he said, gathering his books. "Have a lovely day." He left the classroom in a hurry, unaware that another Gryffindor was leaving her History of Magic class with the same memory of the same dream.

George had gone to dinner and left as soon as he had finished his meal. He didn't care that had Fred wanted to work on their business plans after dinner. He was growing tired of this confusion. Most of his dreams had been quite erotic. The dream in Ancient Runes had been completely different. The sound of the portrait opening alerted him to the presence of someone else. There she was. George sighed and lay down on the couch he was been pacing by, decidedly taking a nap. If she was awake, the dreams couldn't keep him awake.

When he woke up thirty minutes later, it was to the sound of crunching chess pieces. He groggily lifted his head and murmured some incomprehensible nonsense.

"What's that, George?" Ron asked.

"What's going on?"

"Just beating Harry miserably at Wizard's chess, s'all," he replied with a smug grin on his face, to which Harry responded with a scowl. "What? Don't be sorry just 'cause you're losing."

George's eyes lifted with a small smile. He watched them play, enjoying watching Harry's knight destroy a pawn of Ron's when he began to sense he was being watched. There were eyes on him. Watching him. He slowly lifted his eyes up to catch hers returning to the game. He shook his head in confusion and resumed watching the game. Seconds later, the eyes were back. He snapped his head upward and caught her gaze.

For what seemed like an eternity, their eyes were locked on to each other, staring into each other. She finally returned her gaze to the chess game and sighed. "I'm off to shower, boys," she said while hoisting herself up from the floor. "Good night," she said as she left. George stood up as soon as she was out of his sight.

"Well, I think I'll go with the flow and go take a shower myself. Good luck, Harry," he said as he headed up the stairs.

George stepped into the stream of hot water, letting it run over his body and relax his tensed-up muscles for a moment. After shampooing and conditioning his hair, he continued to let the water run down his body and allowed his mind to carry him away. The walls of the shower became a deep red, and sheer black drapes materialized on the bathroom window. The shower walls disappeared, taking the water with them. A king-sized bed, covered in purple silk sheets and adorned with down pillows, materialized where the bathroom had been. And she was there.

_ She sat on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but a skimpy lingerie outfit. It was a black silken slip, with spaghetti straps that allowed the material to linger just above her breasts. It clung to her small body, its hem just two inches below her behind. She was sitting in an enticing position, leaning back on the pile of pillow as one leg bent upwards slightly and the other stretched itself in front of her.. She sat up, welcoming him with a slight spread of her legs a little more, inviting him to the bed._

_ He drew upon what little strength of will he possessed to keep himself from simply diving onto the bed. He grinned as he joined her, drawing her body close in an embrace. They inched downward on the bed to its center, away from the pillows. George quickly lost the towel he had been holding around his waist and made a play at removing her knickers. She teased him with her tongue all over his body, drawing him close to the point of climax several times and then relenting. Finally he made love to her, unable to bear her foreplay any longer. George knew that this was not just sex. He knew he was in love.. The only thing that could draw them from this passion, this ecstasy was…_

A knock on the door shook George out of his reverie. Shaking his head, he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He left the bathroom, plans to win her attention forming as he dressed. He grabbed a pouch of money from his chest and headed quickly for the one-eyed witch. I can't this anymore, he thought, unaware that a girl was sitting in her dormitory, still reeling from being snapped out of a curiously similar dream involving one George Weasley.

"Dissendium," he whispered to the statue. He ran through the passageway, wanting to return in time for dinner. He slipped through Honeydukes unnoticed, noting some candies he should buy for her before he left. It took George only thirty minutes to gather a few odds and ends. As he passed back through Honeydukes, he purchased a variety pack of colored sugar quills and some gummy wands, which he knew she enjoyed. He slipped into the cellar, taking advantage of the shopkeeper's current occupation with retrieving a top-shelf item for a particularly short customer.

He returned to the dorm room without delay, for which he was very thankful. If anyone were to ask him about his bulky pocket, which he had stuffed the shopping bags into, he wouldn't be able to think of an excuse. He was too excited, too nervous, to think straight.

Glancing at his watch as he entered the dorm, he began to rush, seeing as he only had ten minutes until dinner. George dropped his bags on his bed and spilled out the contents. A necklace of silver with a sapphire heart pendant on it; a package of fancy parchment tied with a purple ribbon; the sugar quills and gummy wands; and to top it off, a simple bracelet consisting of a braided gold chain and little charms of objects in her life. They were a cat, a wand, a book, a witch's hat, a castle, and a cauldron; the charms were all gold as well.

She would indeed love these. And if she didn't return his affections…then she would still have a reminder that she was loved. George set about to wrapping his gifts, placing the jewelry in small boxes and using his wand to wrap them magically. He transfigured a sheet of parchment into a bag and set the gifts in it, tying the top with a ribbon. Then he headed for the Owlery. He would have a school owl deliver them. George grinned the whole way there, surprised that his trip had not taken long at all, and not caring that he would be a few minutes late to dinner.

George barely took three bites before he resigned to pushing his food around his plate and staring at the doors. She was fifteen minutes late for dinner. His owl would fly in any moment, and she wasn't going to be here! Just as he was giving up hope and bowing his head in resignation, the creaking sound of an opening door lifted his head again. She flopped into a seat between her two best friends and he smiled. Things were turning out alright after all.

"I got caught up with our potions homework. Professor Snape has become quite the slave driver these days. I wish he would –" she was cut off as a small, tawny owl dropped a bag next to her plate. The people around her immediately began prodding her with questions, but she ignored them. She slowly looked into the bag, taking in its contents. She pulled out the small black box that held the charm bracelet, opening it so that only she could she what was inside. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed her bag and left the Hall immediately. George wanted desperately to follow her, but he knew it would draw unwanted attention if he ran out of the room two seconds after her.

He waited until dinner was almost over before making a slow departure, claiming he had unfinished homework piling up on him that he had to attend to at once. This allowed him the chance to head straight for the first place on his search for her. He entered the library to find it empty—most students were still at dinner or in their common rooms. He ignored the watchful glare of Madam Pince and headed for the stacks. He called out her name several times, but not once did she answer. His search among the shelves was not fruitless, as he finally received an answer to his call as he reached the far back of the library.

"Where are you?" he whispered, not wanting to draw the attention of the librarian.

"In the corner, in the fiction section."

He made several turns through the maze of books as he tried to find his way to the corner in which she was hiding. He turned the corner only to find that she was not there.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't like your gifts." Turning on his heel, he smiled at her. "It's just that I… I was surprised. I wasn't really sure what to think. I'm…I'm sorry about running out like that."

"Does that mean you did like them?" he asked eagerly. She couldn't help but chuckle at his eagerness.

"Yes, I liked them. I _loved_ them. Especially this," she said, lifting up her left arm to reveal the charm bracelet, snug on her wrist with its charms dangling. George lifted his eyes from her bracelet and gave a gentle smile. Still smiling, he bowed his head to gaze at his hand once more as he took it in his. Immediately she drew her hand back and looked up into his brown eyes. "George… I loved your gifts, and to be honest I think I've fallen in love with you, but—but I don't know if I am ready for this. I've never done anything like this." For a moment, he looked like he would turn and walk away. Then George did that last thing she expected. He took Hermione's hand in his own, kissed her, and began leading her out of the library.

He paused at the library door and took both of her hands in his. Looking right into her eyes, he said to her, "Hermione Granger, I love you. I have been in love with you for months now. I can't stop thinking about you. You love me too, right?" She nodded in response, speechless. "Then we have nothing to worry about. What is scarier? Being in love and being together with me, or loving me from a distance and never realizing the full potential of our love for each other? You will never have to be afraid with me. I promise you, that as the smartest, bravest, most beautiful witch in Hogwarts…. You're certainly witch enough to handle little old me."

Hermione had never smiled more in her life.

End of Ch. 2 

**Please review, hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Loving You Really

**AN – Thank you to **GoddessofEngland, Jana B, and Daine of Queenscove for reviewing!!!  GoddessofEngland, I included a treat for you at the end of this chapter, and it will probably continue through the story.  No cheating, you can't flip to the end to figure it out!!!  Enjoy ^_^

**Chapter 3**

**Love In Person**

            Entering the common room was easy for the couple.  Explaining their relationship to the other Gryffindors was the hard part.  George and Hermione passed it off as a mutual connection, which was true to a further degree than they conveyed.  Something had happened between the two of them, more than their love.

            Escaping from their congratulatory housemates to the boys' stairs, the couple searched for the right words.  Finally, Hermione described one of her dreams.  "May sound weird but you just described one of my dreams to the exact degree," George told her.  This obviously took Hermione by surprise as she nearly fainted.

            "George, we could have been affected b something.  A potion or a charm, perhaps.  I think I could find a potion to brew to find any traces of potions or charms."

            "I… I think that's a good idea.  If we were affected, I guess that means your love is only magic-induced and –"

            "Only our dreams were magic-induced.  My love for you is real George," she cut him off.  "I've loved you for the longest time now.  The dreams only made me realize just how much."

            "Hermione, I…"  George trailed off as she placed a tender kiss on his lips.  George hesitated, but was soon eager to respond.  Their kisses were full of hunger, full of desire.  George's hands began to caress Hermione's back, sliding slowly towards her rear.  Just as his hands located the sipper of her pants, Hermione pulled away.

            "George, maybe we should wait."  Eyes full of longing, George pulled his hands back.

            "Why?"  Hermione laughed.

            "I just want the moment to be somewhere other than the stairs to the boys' rooms."  Looking around, George laughed.  Kissing her one more time, George stood up.  He held a hand to help Hermione up, and she took it with a smile.  "A room is alright, though."  George laughed as he bent down to pick his girlfriend up.

            He lifted her legs up as she laid her arm behind his neck.  Holding her tenderly, he climbed the stairs higher.  He carried Hermione to the seventh years' room and nudged the door ajar.  He carried her to his bed and lay her there softly before returning to the door.  He whipped his wand out of his robes and placed a locking curse on the door.

            Returning to Hermione's side, he placed his wand on the nightstand and removed his robes.  He bent down to kiss Hermione before removing her own robes.  He tossed their robes on the floor and began to strip off his clothing.  He removed his shirt as Hermione sat up in the bed.  He watched her as she lifted her shirt over her head to reveal beautiful breasts in a black satin bra.

            George stepped out of his trousers and unzipped Hermione's pants as well.  Sliding them from her legs, he grinned at the sight of her matching panties.  Eager to see if the dreams weren't an illusion, Hermione pulled his briefs down to his knees.  She took in a sharp breath at the sight of his rather large manhood.  He smiled and bent to unclasp her bra.

            Hermione arched up as he moved to take off her panties, then rested herself on the bed in the missionary position.  George sat in the straddling position above her, his erection grazing against her.  Hermione spread her legs in anticipation, and George drove his hips slowly down, penetrating her virgin hole.  Hermione gasped slightly, and he slowed his pace.  He inched forward into her, stopping just before penetrating her hymen.

            Looking at Hermione for assurance, he continued when she nodded.  He broke her barrier, and she winced in pain.  Stopping to allow her to recover, George continued to fill her when she nodded again.  George slowly thrust himself in and out of her, allowing her to gain a sense of pleasure.  Once Hermione's pleasure was clear on her face, he began to lose himself.  He made love to her slowly enough to savor it, but quickly enough to bring Hermione to many climaxes.  After thirty minutes, they were still making love.  George and Hermione were just about to peak when they heard noises out side the door.

            They bit their lips as they came, and George quickly withdrew from her.  He slid into his trousers and walked to the door.  Hermione quickly pulled on her pants and bra, following George.  They stood before the door, and George was about to open it when he heard the unlocking curse spoken.  "Come on, in here Fred," a soft voice whispered.  The door opened to leave the lovers facing another couple.  "Er… hey guys," Hermione said as George stared in awe at Fred and Angelina.

**AN – Heh heh, there you go, Goddess!  Thought I'd throw in a semi-cliffhanger/twist.  I realize this was a short chapter.  I'll make up for it in the next chapter!!  Please review!  I live for them!!! (Almost literally)**


	4. A Turn of Events

**AN – Alright, for those of you who may get naughty ideas, I don't approve of incest let alone twincest.  So if anything happens between the Weasley twins and Hermione and Angelina, it will be with the couples, not out of the norm of this story.**

**            On another note, thank you to all my wonderful readers who reviewed!  I never expected this story to get good reviews so soon.  And Ashliegh, thank you for making me your exception ^_^  Oh yeh, and I realized I forgot the detention thing.  And I'm too lazy to explain it.  So I'll tell you.  George went to detention and was paired with some random person he didn't know.  Nothing happened.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot.**

**Chapter 4**

**A Turn of Events**

**          "Well, look what we have here," Fred said with a smirk.**

            "Oh shove it Fred, they're in love like us," Angelina told him with a glare.  He backed down and smiled.  "So you two, here what we're here to do?"  Hermione nodded before returning to the bed to find her shirt.  "That's cool.  We'll just go find another room then."

            "No, please, we were just leaving.  The room is yours.  Have fun guys."  With that, Hermione stepped into the hall, buttoning her shirt as she did so.  George grabbed his shirt from the floor and threw it on as he followed his lover.  Reaching the stairs, they both laughed as they could already hear the cries of pleasure from the room.  They reentered the common room, blowing off their disappearance as talking.  They sat on a couch to watch Ron destroy Harry at wizard's chess, subconsciously holding hands and sitting very close.

            Two weeks passed, and Hermione experienced more than she had ever expected.  She and George had been swept away in their love, making love every chance they got.  They'd even purposefully received detention so they could be alone.  She'd made love in the common room several times with him, and even more in various classrooms.  Their favorite locations were the locker room showers, the benches in there, and the Quidditch field.  She smiled inwardly at the thought of their erotic trysts.  She began to doze off as Professor Binns launched into a spiel about the beginning of You-Know-Who's reign of terror.

            She began to enter another fantasy with George when a cold wind passed through her body.  Hermione lurched into reality and looked around her only to find a very angry Professor Binns next to her.  Every eye in the room was watching as the professor confronted his student.  "Miss Granger, I have been rather lenient when it comes to your recently excessive slumber in my class, but I will tolerate no more.  You are excused to go to the Headmaster's office.  Please go now so that you do not waste any more of my teaching time.  Mr. Potter, could you please write Miss Granger a pass?"  Harry obliged with no protest, and handed the pass to Hermione with a look of sympathy.   

            Hermione gathered her belongings quickly and rushed out of the room.  She looked in the direction of the Headmaster's office before running the other way.  She ran as fast as she could towards the Arithmancy classroom.  She had to know if George had been a part of that dream.  She turned the corner at a rapid speed and crashed into a figure going faster than her.  With cries of distress, George and Hermione grasped their heads as they lay stricken on the floor.  As the pain of the crash subsided, they stared at each other, eyes full of wonder.  "We've got to figure this out, love," George told her.  

            He hoisted himself off the ground and held his hand out to her.  She took it, using it as leverage, and pulled herself from the ground.  George draped his arm across her waist and led her down the hallway.  She leaned her head on his shoulder and followed his lead.  "I love you George," she whispered as they walked down the hallway, wary of their future.  They were headed to find out what had brought them together.  And they couldn't be more frightened.

**AN – Next chapter, their dreams are explained!  Sorry it took so long to post.  Oh, and another twist to come!  TTFN!  Please review!  Oh, and sorry for the shortness!  I'll make it up to you as long as you review!**


	5. Revelations

**AN – Here's Chapter 5 for you!  Finally, the dreams are explained!  And, in case you have any questions about the Angelina/Seamus thing in the beginning, I haven't decided if that was a one-night stand or her two-timing Fred or what not.  Oh wait, I just did!  Also, in this chapter I had to create many names for charms and potions and spells (oh my!).  Heh.  Anyways, to see how the names are pronounced, I will place a key at the bottom in my end author's note.  Each word in the key will have an asterisk by it in the story.  Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the plot and the names I made up for the charms, potions, and incantations.**

**Chapter 5**

**Revelations**

            Two sets of feet approached the library cautiously, and the couple turned to regard each other.  "Hermione, are you sure we'll find it in here?"  Hermione gave her lover a hesitant nod and pulled the library door open.  The librarian lifted her head to give them a welcoming smile and returned to her novel.  Hermione led George through the stacks, eventually stopping at the door to the restricted section.  George shook his head and pulled her away from the door.  She looked pleadingly up at him and he still shook his head.

            "Not now, love," he whispered.  "Let's at least sneak back in here when there's nobody to stop us.  Doesn't Harry have an invisibility cloak?"  She nodded as her eyes lit up.  She kissed him tenderly for a few seconds before pulling him through more stacks.  She led him to a section titled Romance.  She left his side for a short moment before returning with a rather large book titled The History of Romance in the Wizarding World. "What's this?" he asked, taking the heavy book from her.

            She smiled at him.  She finally spoke, breaking her silence.  "I thought it might have something about romance or love charms.  Maybe there's a spell or a potion that made us have our dreams together, and if there is, then it could very well be in here."  He smiled and took the book from her.  She linked their arms and led him back through the stacks to the main area.  He placed the book on the nearest table and held out a chair for her.  She smiled as she sat and thanked him with another soft kiss when he sat next to her.  As George began to skim the table of contents, Hermione laughed.  Startled at the sudden outburst, he regarded as if she were a crazy woman.

            "What on earth are you-" he said in a heated whisper.

            "The librarian," she said, cutting him off.  "She saw us kiss, I think, and she was just smirking and giving us this odd look.  It amused me."  George laughed and kissed her again.  Breaking the kiss after a short while, he returned to the book.  "Ooh there!" she cried, pointing to a line in the middle of the page.  It read "Romantic Dreams and Magic Related to Them…Page 567.  George quickly flipped through the pages, finding it in only a few seconds.  Hermione began to read in a whisper.

            "Over the years, many charms, potions, and other forms of magic have been used to influence dreams in a romantic fashion.  There are many different ways to influence dreams romantically.  Some examples include erotic and sexual dreams focused on the object of one's affection, dreaming your fantasies, and sharing romantic or sexual dreams with another person.  The following chapter will reveal all details known about magically-influenced romantic dreams."  She skimmed the pages until she saw the words "Sharing Dreams" in bold.  "Here," she said, quickly proceeding to read the section.

            "One of the many ways to influence your dreams is to use one of the many potions or charms that can connect your dreams with those of a lover.  There are over fifty different forms of magic used for this purpose, seventy-three in total known to the magical community.  Only thirty-two of these are charms while thirty seven are potions.  The remaining four forms are rather complex incantations.  The charms are usually rather simple and last for a week at the most.  The potions have a longer effect and usually range from three weeks to several months.  The incantations have been known to last as long as several years.

            "The most well-known charms include the Resilius*, Harien*, and Turneus* charms.  The following is a list of all thirty-two charms along with their requirements, side effects, and average duration.  First are the most simple, leading slowly through the more complex charms.  Each charm must be performed by both partners simultaneously.  In each charm, the partners must face one another and perform the charms.

            "Number one: Silverius*.  Silverius causes one and one's partner to share dreams of extreme and sometimes heavenly pleasure.  To perform this charm one must snap your wrist downwards while facing your partner and say the phrase "Silverius Mannus*."  This charm may cause fatigue and nausea or extreme hunger.  The Silverius charm usually lasts three days.  Number two:  Vérité*.  This charm causes one and one's partner to join in dreams to act out your true feelings.  To perform simply swivel your wrist while facing your partner and exclaim "Dormir La Vérité."  Hmm, French.  Anyways, this charm is the longest lasting with a duration period of two weeks.  One may experience extreme fatigue, hunger, and the constant need to urinate.  Number three-"

            "Hermione, obviously we haven't been affected by a charm.  The book said we had to perform the charm together, and I certainly have no recollection of charming you with my wand."  They both chuckled at his words, instantly taking it as a dirty pun.  "Seriously, though, let's check the potions."  Hermione nodded and turned the page to see the potions section.

            "The second possible use of magic to alter dreams romantically is the use of a potion.  There are thirty-seven potions made specifically for this purpose.  Most are ingested, usually in food, while a select few can be applied other ways.  The following list includes the potions, ingredients, duration, counter potion, and methods to detect it.  Number one: the Vavien* potion.  This potion consists of bay root, periwinkle dust, three snake scales, ten falin* leaves, and a bag of Xalin's* Desire.  Side effects are fatigue, loss of attention, and anxiety.  This potion usually lasts for a range of time between two to seven weeks.  Should one wish to cancel the effects of this potion, one can employ a Dreamless Sleep potion.  One dreamless night with completely cancel out this potion.  If one is wary and believes they have been affected, one should employ a Revenian* potion."

            "Hermione.  Maybe we should just look at the potions to see if we've been affected.  We could just check this book out.  We can't spend all day in the library, and isn't that a pass to the Headmaster's office I saw in your hand when we ran into each other in the hall?"

            "Yes it was, but I'm quite sure Professor Dumbledore will completely understand.  But you are right.  I'll see if I can check the book out."  She took it to the librarian's desk and smiled.  "Is this book available for checking out?"

            "The History of Romance in the Wizarding World.  I believe it is, Miss Granger.  Would you like to do so now?"

            "Yes I would, thank you.  Do you have any copies of Quidditch Through the Ages?"  When the witch nodded, Hermione smiled.  "Could you please reserve a copy for me?  I will return later to retrieve it."

            "I think I can do that for such an excellent patron as you, Miss Granger.  Why are you and Mr. Weasley out of class?"

            "Oh, we were excused.  Neither of us was feeling too well, so we decided to research."

            "I see.  Well, that sounds good.  Will you too be here much longer?  I was hoping to escape to the kitchen while most students are still in class."  Hermione smiled.

            "Actually, after I check this book out we were going to return to the Gryffindor Tower."  The older witch smiled and nodded, reaching for her wand.  Hermione knew to place her hand on the book.  The librarian murmured some charm at the book, and golden letters appeared on the back cover.  Hermione smiled.  She knew it would read "Under Loan by Hermione Granger from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Library."  She'd rented many books and knew the charm the librarian always employed.  She also knew that the charm immediately placed her name on record for renting the book.

            "Will there be any other books you wish to loan?"  Hermione shook her head and picked up the large book.  She thanked the librarian and called to George.  George smiled and approached her.  

            "We leaving, love?"  Hermione nodded.  "Great, back to the Tower.  Good day, ma'am."  The red-head waved to the librarian before draping his arm across his girlfriend's shoulders and leading her out of the room.  "So Hermione, are we going to have to use every potion in the book to see if someone drugged us?"  Hermione laughed.

            "No, sweetheart, we can probably narrow it down by the side effects and what we've been experiencing.  I myself have been rather tired for a while, ever since our dreams began.  In fact, I've also been really hungry and easily excitable.  To put it simply, I mean.  Those may be side effects.  And we could try a Dreamless Sleep potion.  Maybe if it cancels the dreams we could narrow the possibilities."  George glared and shook his head.

            "I like our dreams.  I don't want them to stop.  I think that the side effects will be enough."  He brought his body to a standstill and turned to regard her carefully.  "I love you, Hermione Granger.  And I swear to you, we will know what brought out our love.  And I promise that no matter what, I will never leave you."  He pulled her as close to him as he could and united her lips with his in a devoted kiss.  She tilted her head and he arched his head so that they did not part lips.  He slipped one arm around her waist as the other bent at the elbow to bear the weight of her beautiful head.

            As they ardently and single-mindedly kissed there in the hall, the book was the only item there to separate their bodies.  Hermione pressed herself farther into the embrace, the book slid from her grasp.  She lifted her left knee to protect their feet, and the book dropped onto the floor beside them.  George skimmed his tongue over her mouth, driving it softly between her lips and caressing the inside of her mouth.  Hermione wouldn't open her lips, for she knew it drove him mad.  She shivered at the erotic feeling of his tongue chafing against her lips.

            As they pulled each other even closer, they lost all sense of their atmosphere, completely unaware of the approaching footsteps.  George's hand began to slide farther down Hermione's back, softly stroking the small of her back.  George tipped Hermione's body farther back, leaning into the dip.  He began to incline their bodies upward again when a very audible sound was heard, as if someone were clearing their throats.  Slowly and reluctantly, they straightened their bodies and parted from their kiss.

            "Why, hello Harry.  What brings you about here?" George inquired with a grin.  He drew Hermione's body as close to his as he could in an oblique hug.  Harry smiled.

            "Actually, I just got out of Charms.  I was heading back up to the common room when I stumbled upon you two lovebirds."  He had said this with a smile, but George knew his friend's smile was a mask.  Everyone but Hermione had known that Harry had feelings for her.  He was sad that he had hurt Harry but he loved Hermione too much to give her up.  "What's that book?"  He approached the large book resting on the floor and crouched close to the floor to view the title.  

            "The History of Romance in the Wizarding World.  What's this for?"  He returned to the standing position to regard his friends.

            "Well, George and I… we…" she stuttered.

            "Plainly put, we've been sharing dreams, Harry.  We have no clue why, and we were trying to figure out.  There's a section in that book about potions that make people share dreams, and we were going to try and find out if we had been affected by one of those potions."  Harry looked at them before returning his gaze to the book.  He held his head down for a while, causing his friends to worry.  "Harry?"  George lowered his head to try and see the younger wizard's eyes.

            There were tears in those green eyes, with the lids blinking furiously trying to rid him of the moisture.  Harry shook his head and took a step away from the couple.  "I – I – I've got to get b-back to Gryffindor Tower," he stuttered.  Hermione took a step toward him.  He withdrew farther away from them, stifling a tiny sob. 

            "Harry, please," Hermione pleaded, slowly pacing toward him.  Sympathetically, she extended a hand to his arm, trying to comfort him.

            "No!" he cried, wrenching his arm out of reach.  "No!" he cried out once more.  He snaked around them as quickly as possible and darted away.

            "Harry-" she began to scream after her friend, cutting off as a gentle hand took hers.

            "Let him go.  Let's go back to the common room, and I'll explain."  Hermione nodded, leaning into her boyfriend.  She picked the book off of the floor and sighed.  George took her by the waist and led her down the hall towards their house.  Only five minutes later, they were in front of the Fat Lady.  "Butterbuzzle," George uttered to the picture.

            "Go on in dears," the woman in the painting said as she swung away from the wall.  George stood as his girlfriend climbed through the picture hole, following her shortly.  He led her to the couch in the corner, away from all the students in the room.

            "Hermione, you should know something.  Harry loves you.  Everybody knows but you.  He has since your third year.  Our relationship was a hard blow to his heart, and you have no idea how strong he has to be to be able to put it beside and be happy for us.  When we announced our love to the house, he was the most enthusiastic in congratulating us, remember?  You have no idea just how strong Harry is if he can do that.  And the fact that we share dreams, I think that may mean something more to him.  I don't exactly know what, but I think it's too painful for him to stay near us.  Don't stress this with him until he's better."

            "George, I-" she trailed off, eyes full of bewilderment.  "I need to go for a walk; I'll be back in thirty minutes.  I love you," she told him softly.  She lightly kissed his lips and turned to leave.

            "Herm-"

            "Don't worry, love, I'll be back."  With that last comment she was gone from the common room and the portrait hole swung shut.  He sighed as he resigned to a nap on the couch.

            Hermione wandered through the castle with her eyes focused on the floor.  She had tears in her eyes, miserable at the fact that she had hurt her friend.  She blinked several times to restrain her tears as she passed the entrance to the dungeon.  Hermione was almost past the corridor entrance when she heard distant sounds.  They were not good sounds, so she naturally investigated.

            She silently strode closer to the noise.  She stopped in front of the door of the Potions classroom.  She took in a sharp breath and muttered a 'Silencio' curse on the door hinges.  She opened the door and stuck her head in the room.  As her eyes adjusted to the dark lighting, she had to blink several times before she could fully grasp the sight she saw.  There in the middle of the classroom was one of the most shocking threesomes ever.  She bit her lip to stifle a gasp as she watched Seamus and Fred make wild love to Angelina.  Her eyes widened at the sight of Seamus in the rear and Fred in the front, with Angelina's body like a worn out dummy.

            Hermione could not help but watch as her friend stood on weak knees and slumped between her lovers with her head thrown back, lost in the ecstasy.  She could tell they had been at this for a while, for her friend had a lot of endurance.  She stared at the wild threesome before stepping out of the room.  She began to leave the dungeon area when a thought crossed her mind.  She cracked her head back into the classroom.  There was something odd, but she was too scared to interrupt.

            She hurriedly rushed back to the main hall and continued on her walk.  Just as the image of the threesome departed to the back of her mind, she saw a figure that maid her heart wrench.  The broken figure of Harry Potter sullenly walked down the hall in front of her.  Hermione knew this was her chance and ran up to her friend.  "Harry, wait!" she shouted, grabbing his arm for effect.  He slowly lifted his head up to her, a morose look on his face that made her want to cry.  "I'm sorry if I hurt you."  She was taken aback when her friend let out a painful laugh.

            "You don't get it Hermione.  It's not something you did.  It's something I did.  More like things."  He continued when he saw the confusion spread across her face.  "I loved you since third year.  Everyone knows.  And then I heard that you had feelings for another Gryffindor.  Stupidly, I assumed it had to be me.  So I went to the same book you have.  And I used a potion.

            "It's a French potion; it's called the Rêver de l'amour* Potion, To Dream of Love.  It's supposed to make a person share dreams with the one they love.  That's what made you and George share your dreams."  With that, he turned and began to walk away.  "I'm sorry, Hermione.  I'm very happy for you and George.  I may not be at dinner.  Tell Ron if I'm not to meet me in the library."  He turned the nearest corner and was gone by the time she followed.

            _"I used a potion."  _Those words haunted her as she stumbled back to Gryffindor Tower.  She would have to tell George.  But could she would have to sleep first.  She had too many things going through her head, the most recent nagging her relentlessly. _"I used a potion."_

**AN - There you go!  Please review!  This took me a while, and here is the glossary of pronunciation!**

**For those who are not good with phonics or whatever they're called, the line above the vowel constitutes a long sound, like the letter e makes an actual e sound.  Also, the upside down e is a schwa.  Look it up in a phonics dictionary.  Any vowel with no line should make a short sound.  Any confusion, please refer to a phonics dictionary.  For those of you who know who to pronounce French, vérité is French.  Also, Harien and Vavien are supposed to be pronounced as if they were French, with no stress on the n at the end.  And on the site, the schwa probably appears as a box.  If it does, it should be an upside down e.**

**Resilius**** – rəzihlēus**

**Harien**** – hahrēan – only half-pronounce the n**

**Turneus – tūrnēus**

**Silverius**** – sīlvairēus**

**Mannus**** – manūs**

**Vérité**** - vārītā**

**Vavien**** – vavēan – only half-pronounce the n**

**Xalin**** - zālin**

**Revenian - rəvenēan – pronounce end like normal 'ian' would be**

**If anyone has any other questions, just put them in your review.  And please review!  Thank you!**

**Next Time on Heart's Desire:  DUN DUN DUN**

**WANTED: REVIEWS!!! (And lots of them!)**


	6. Explanations

**AN – Okay, here is the next chapter. And for those who may not care about how to pronounce the names of the potions or think people wouldn't care, I know that some do. Me, for instance. I thought some people may like to know so get over it. No names to be mentioned *cough*Grace*cough*. Well, sorry for taking so long to update! Oh yeh, so you know, this chapter is set about five months after the rest of the story. And sorry for the Next Time, I know I lied the first time. But it is changed now, and it doesn't lie. Sorry!**

**Chapter 6**

**Explanations**

** Hermione lurched upward, sweating and panting in her bed. She had dreamed that Harry had done this to her and George. But Harry wouldn't do that. Would he? Shaking her head, she soundlessly left her bed and slipped her feet into her bunny slippers. Hermione ran down to the common room and across to the boys' dormitories. She stole through the fifth-year dorm and placed a hand over Harry's mouth. "Harry, wake up."**

"Her-Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry replied in a groggy whisper.

"Did you put a potion in my food? To make me dream…"

"No! I would never put a potion in your food without your permission!"

"Thank you. Go back to sleep now." With that, Hermione left the room and retreated to a peaceful sleep in her bed. She would go to Madam Pompfrey in the morning with George. Maybe the woman would be able to determine if and by what they had been affected. She and George had been searching for answers for month's now, and she thought this dream may have given her them. 

"Dear girl, why didn't you come to me sooner?" the witch asked worriedly. She was writing down bits of information as she watched Hermione's aura rapidly change colors with the spell. Hermione turned her head through the colors and looked at George, who was sitting next to her experiencing the same spell. Finally, they both stopped flashing colors. Their auras now became a brilliant shade of blue on their right and a dead black on their left. "Blue and black… let's see… here! You two have been put under the… oh dear," she stopped herself from pronouncing the name of the spell and stared at the book with eyes as wide as soccer balls.

"Creati Liberta."

"Creator of liberty? What does a spell with that name have to do with dreams?"

"Creati Liberta is an old, old spell that is not even in any books dating one hundred years back. It brings about the union of two lovers to create a new life, the life of one who will bring about liberation. So that means somebody has placed this spell on you because you will give birth to a boy or girl who will liberate a country, or something like that."

"Precisely, Poppy." The three turned their heads to the entrance of the hospital wing where Albus Dumbledore stood, the new Divination teacher behind him. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, please come with me to my office. I believe it is about time things were explained to you. Poppy, do not fret, Professor Court will explain all. After that, Professor, please join me in my office." Dumbledore then nodded the students and swiveled on his feet, leading the confused couple to his office.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of the Headmaster's office. There were so many artifacts and books; it was indeed a marvelous place. She stopped at the phoenix, staring at it in awe. "His name is Fawkes. And you may admire him Ms. Granger, but please sit here while you do," the Headmaster said, motioning to the seat next to George. Once she was seated, he began. "As you both know, Professor Court is not only a true seer but also one who can read emotions, an empath. You also know that Voldemort rose again at the end of the Triwizard Tounament last year. How are these two things connected, you might ask? Professor Court is a very remarkable seer, and came to me months ago with a prophecy of a destiny. A destiny involving the two of you.

"Professor Court informed me that, first, she had been receiving exceedingly powerful waves of emotions from the two of you directed at each other. Emotions of love, that is. She then informed me of something she saw," he continued, putting extra emphasis on the word saw. "The professor experienced the foresight of what was to come in terms of Voldemort, and she shocked me with the inclusion of you two in this vision of hers."

"Pardon me Professor, but could you please get to the point. I would really like to know what this has to do with our dreams." Hermione was bit shocked at George's flippant attitude.

"Of course, young Weasley. But I must first explain the vision. The vision began with Voldemort as ruler of the wizarding world. This is to come to be in ten years, to be exact. He will overrun the Ministry, place Death Eaters everywhere, and use the Imperius curse on half the population. Despite knowing this is to happen, many will rebel, such as myself, the professors, Harry, Ron, and you two. We will fail, but we will escape. Why rebel when we know it will happen? The future is never 100 percent certain, but always 99 percent, and we will chance the one percent.

"Having clarified that, I shall go on. Hogwarts will become our safe haven, and in our tenure as the leaders of the rebellion and protectors of this castle, you two shall come together and bear a child. The gender, I shall not tell you, just for suspense," he added with a wink. "This child will be the one to defeat Voldemort and any chance of resurrecting him, once and for all. Provided with this information, I knew I had to do something to ensure that your love would be realized long before this was to come about. So I completed the Creati Liberta spell, a complex enchantment.

"This spell is meant to be cast when the birth of a Liberator has been foretold. A Liberator, of course, is one who is destined to liberate an imprisoned or oppressed populace. Your child is meant to be a Liberator. The spell brings two people together, the Liberator's parents, at least ten years before the birth. The method by which this occurs is brought about by the minds of the parents. Obviously, your minds combined invented the method of dreaming together.

"These dreams, or whatever method is determined, are meant to bring your love into realization and thus bring you together. I apologize for acting on this matter without informing you, but both Professor Court and I were fearful that you might be too afraid to go along with this. And please do not assume that this will be your only child. If you wish to know more on this matter, I am sure Professor Court will be happy to look into that for you, won't you madam?" The students turned to see Professor Court standing in the doorway.

"Indeed, 'eadmaster," the woman replied, her accent heavier when she did not have to make her English understandable for class. "I would be overjoyed to look into zeir future regarding ze matter of zeir children. Madam Pompfrey is indeed a dubious voman, zo. Zhe insisted zat I was creating a fictitious tale to cover somezing up. I was tempted to use ze Veritas curse on myself."

"Thank goodness you chose not to, milady. Could you please escort these two students back to their House, in case Argus intercepts them? I believe curfew has just ended."

"I would glad to, Albus. Perhaps after zat, we can discuss ze idea of convincing ze Ministry of **his** innocence?" With a nod from Dumbledore, the French witch left the office, the two students trailing her in shock.

Hermione shifted in her bed, fully awake. Many thoughts and questions raced through her mind, pestering her senseless. Like, would this prophecy really come true? And who was the man Professor Court was referring to? Would her love with George remain the same after all of this? Hermione sighed and silently got out of bed, slipping a robe on as she did so. She headed down to the common room and determinedly headed to one couch in particular. She slid the couch aside and whispered something to the wall. When a door appeared, she entered a small passageway, the door automatically shutting and the couch magical replacing itself.

Hermione returned to the dorm ten minutes later with some tea, exiting the passageway George had shown her that led to the kitchens. She didn't like the house elf enslavement, but she did like Winky's tea. That elf made the best tea in England. She resigned to a couch, where she fell asleep quickly under influence from the soothing tea. She woke up that morning to find George, Ron, Harry, Fred, Ginny, Lavender, and Angelina all crowded around the couch talking. She looked at them and frowned. She was still tired, and they were too loud.

"Shut up," she groaned, and they all jumped at her sudden sound. 

"Good, you're up," Ron muttered as he took a break from his debate about Quidditch with Harry and Fred. 

"We were beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up," Angelina chimed in.

"Well I did!" Hermione practically shouted. She buried her face in the couch, unable to bear the bright sunlight filling the room. "What time is it?" she asked, reluctantly lifting her head to glare at her friends.

"It's noon, love, and almost time for lunch." She smiled at her boyfriend. Lunch would definitely be a plus to getting up. Groaning, she lifted herself up and sat on the floor amidst her friends. "Alright, let's all go down to lunch, now that Sleep McSleeperson is awake." Everyone laughed at George's name for Hermione and stood to leave. As Hermione stood, George took her by the waist and led her ahead of the group. "By the way, I may have told the lot of them about our little prophecy."

"You did? What did they say?"

"They were all kinda surprised, but they think it's awesome that our child is going to destroy You-Know… er… Voldemort."

"That's good," she said with a smile as they left the dorm. "Lunch?"

"So, future parents of Voldemort's murderer, how did it all start? I mean, when was your first dream? How did you know you loved each other?" Angelina asked like any curious woman would: with romantic awe.

"Well, I knew I had feelings for George when he was the reason won the House Cup last year. You know how he rescued Malfoy from that fall in Quidditch? Everyone, even he, knew that Malfoy was as good as dead if he hit the ground. The height he fell from was high above George, and even when George realized that Malfoy Senior was responsible for the 'accident'," she said lifting her fingers into quotes for effect, "he still rescued Malfoy, putting aside all grudges. It was then that I realized I felt more for George than a friend would, and that their was something more that the jokester everyone knew."

"Really?" George asked in shock. "I didn't know it was **that** that made you fall for me!" Hermione laughed as the others all began to comment on it.

"So George, what was it that made you realize you loooved Hermoine?" Ron asked, lengthening the word love for humor.

"Well, if you must know, it was the Yule Ball." He paused, taking in the confused look on each face. Sighing with a chuckle, he continued. "She was so radiant and beautiful that night and was somehow able to deal with Krum of all people. I saw how she dealt with being part of a Task, and then she went to the ball as the date of a person who only went with her because she was a challenge to him.  She was able to put up with that fool and still maintain her beauty. I realized she was more than a friend to me."

"How sweet! I'm glad me and Fred have a romantic beginning like you two!  Course, now it's all about the sex with this one!" Angelina exclaimed with a laugh and a head tilt in Fred's direction.

"Oh, come on now!" Ron groaned. "I don't need to be hearing about my brother's sex life!" Everyone laughed, and the group launched into a spiel of stories about lost loves and romantic discoveries.

**AN – Sorry for taking so so so long! I had no idea what to do! Well, who liked my dreams explanation? I finally figured it out, after long deliberation on what to do. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	7. Stepping Into A New World

**AN - This chapter skips to George's graduation, then to Hermione's and then to their wedding. I pretty much don't wanna write a day-for-day for more than a year, do I?  Oh yeh, fluff warning.  Hey, I'm fluffy, what can I say?**

**Disclaimer - Am I rich British woman? No. Do I own everything Harry Potter? No.  Do I wish I did? Yes.**

**Chapter 7**

**Stepping Into a ****New World**

            The crowd was silent, anticipating each name to be called. The ceremony was not quite finished, and the announcer had just ended the V section. "Kieran Watson," Minerva McGonagall called. A young man donning Gryffindor dress robes approached her on the stage. She handed him a roll of decorated parchment tied with ribbons dyed in Gryffindor colors and shook his hand. He left the stage and McGonagall turned to consider the next name. She chuckled to herself before isolating his diploma and exclaiming his name. "Frederick Weasley!" she called with a smirk. When Fred reached her on the stage, she handed him his diploma and whispered, "Congratulations Mr. Weasley, you've made us **all** proud." Fred's grades were third in the class.   George's were fourth. When she cried out George's name next, the most clapping could be heard from Hermione. "Mr. Weasley, congratulations. You've proved us wrong about jokers, and made me very proud," McGonagall spoke softly, shaking the young wizard's hand.

            "Thank you, Professor." George took his diploma and hugged the woman, whose eyes widened in shock. He left the stage and rejoined his brother, awaiting the completion of the ceremony. He couldn't wait for Hermione's graduation gift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

           "Valedictorian and Head Girl Hermione Granger!" McGonagall called two years later. The young woman approached the stage and accepted her diploma with pride. "Ms. Granger, congratulations. You can imagine that even the professors you never had are smiling at your success in this school."     "Thank you very much, Professor." She hugged the older witch and returned to her seat to listen to the names yet to be called.            "Salutatorian Draco Malfoy!" the Transfiguration professor called with pride. When the Slytherin young man arrived in front her, she smiled, holding out his diploma. "Congratulations Mr. Malfoy. I don't recall this much pride within myself for a non-Gryffindor student in several years. You have made us all proud."           "Thank you, ma'am," Draco said with a polite handshake. After twenty or so more names, McGonagall smiled.

            "Harry Potter!" she called out.  The entire audience hushed. Cameras flashed, and reporters went into action. The whole wizarding world was in anticipation of the moment the Boy Who Lived graduated from Hogwarts. Ginny dabbed at the tears in her eyes, and Hermione clapped while grinning; she knew Rita Skeeter just wished she was here..."Congratulations, Harry," McGonagall said, a tear forming in her eye.

            "Thank you, Professor," Harry said before giving the woman a large hug. She hugged back and smiled. She handed him his diploma with a smile. Several names later, the Dream Team and Company were finally all out of Hogwarts.

            "Head Boy Ronald Weasley!" the Professor called, her voice full of pride.  As Ron approached  the stage, sniffles could be heard from Mrs. Weasley and loud clapping from Lavender.  "Congratulations, Mr. Weasley.  You've made me proud not only as a professor but also as a Gryffindor."

            "Thank you, Professor."  Ron hugged the woman and took his diploma, grasping it tightly.  As he left the stage, he shook it in the air.  McGonagall called a few more names before finishing with a small speech.            "Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen, for attending this year's Hogwarts graduation.  Refreshments will be available in the Great Hall, and accommodations can be made for all who can not depart this evening," she concluded.  "Congratulations to this year's graduating class of witches and wizards.  The best of luck to all."  With that, they tossed up their hats and ran to their friends.  Harry met Sirius in the Forest for a small party, and George granted Hermione the present of a lifetime.  Hermione's eyes lit up after the ceremony as George slowly bent down to rest on one knee and reached inside his pocket.

            "Hermione, you are the one thing in my life that always makes sense.  You are the one who keeps me centered and focused.  Without you, I wouldn't have had the concentration to run the store with Fred or graduate fourth in my class.  I would be honored, truly honored, if you would grant me the privilege of being your husband and spending the rest of my life with you."  As he finished, he opened a small box and held it up to her.  Inside the box was a beautiful silver ring that had garnets embedded in it on the top.  Hermione smiled, tears in her eyes, and looked into his eyes.

            "Yes, of course yes, George!" she cried.  He stood up instantly and slipped the ring on the right finger.  As she stood admiring her engagement ring, she was taken in a bear hug from George.  Reluctant to release his now fiancée, George led Hermione around in his arms so that she could show everyone her ring.

            "I'm going to make you the happiest woman in the world," George whispered in her ear as they headed towards Harry and Ron.

            "I already am," she replied with a serene smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Five months later, Peter Pettigrew confessed under the Veritas curse that he was responsible for the crime charged against Sirius Black.  The Ministry tried him and convicted him to life in Azkaban, and this allowed Sirius to be present when two years later, Hermione Granger became Hermione Weasley.

            The guests consisted of the Weasley family and all significant others, the Grangers, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall, Professor Court, and some friends from Hogwarts, such as Neville, Oliver Wood, and Lee Jordan, along with Lavender Brown and Parvati and Padma Patil.  George had an excruciatingly painful job selecting his best man, but it was eventually decided that Arthur Weasley would play the role.  Hermione chose Ginny as her maid of honor, but she also surprised everyone by asking Mrs. Weasley to be her matron of honor.  Mrs. Weasley had accepted with tears streaming down her face, and the only thing left was where to have the ceremony and who would be the one to wed them.

            Finally, Hagrid took George aside and informed him that he would be honored if he could perform the ceremony, seeing as he was licensed to do so.  George and Hermione gratefully accepted his offer, leaving the decision of where last to be made.  Many days and nights were spent in George and Hermione's apartment deliberating the location of there wedding.  Finally, they decided on a quaint little clearing near the Burrow that had lots of room for quests and a reception.  It made the decision even easier for Hermione when George mentioned the little stream that ran through the area and could serve as a border between them and the guests.  Hermione smiled and kissed him before leading him to bed to assure the fact that white wouldn't be worn on her for any other purpose than beauty.

            The ceremony began with Professor Court's three young daughters showering three aisles, two on the sides of the guest chairs and on in the middle, with flower petals.  Hermione chose to use daffodils and mums, while George added lilies and irises.  A young boy, who happened to be Hermione's favorite cousin, followed down the middle aisle, bearing a fluffy silk pillow that held two unique rings.  One ring, on the right, was gold, with a twist of ruby inlaid all around the band.  The ring on the left was silver, inlaid with alexandrite stones around the band.  The wide band also had aquamarine stones between the alexandrite.  They were truly the most beautiful wedding bands anyone there had seen.  The bridesmaids followed, dressed in simple violet dresses of silk and carrying bouquets of lilies, daffodils, and roses.

            Lavender, Parvati, Angelina, and Professor Court slowly ambled down the aisles at the side of the clearing, escorted by the ushers as bridesmaids.  Ron escorted Lavender down the left aisle, coordinated to Percy as he escorted Court down the right aisle.  Following them by five feet were the pairs of Angelina escorted by Fred and Parvati escorted by Lee Jordan.  Once the eight of them were assembled at the front, the best man escorted the matron of honor down the left aisle, coinciding with Harry as he escorted the maid of honor, playing the role the groom had dubbed "the second best man."  Just as the two pairs reached their designated spots, the harmonious sound of chiming bells rang through the clearing, and every single head turned to the entrance between two weeping willow trees.

            There stood Hermione, in a pure white dress that had a flowing skirt down to her ankles.  The torso of the dress hugged her figure, exaggerating her ample bosom and petite waist.  The crowd let out a simultaneous gasp at the beautiful dress and veil that the bride donned.  Accenting the snow white of the dress was a fierce blue shawl that was tied about her waist and fell like a skirt, parting in the front to reveal the white of her dress.  Hermione's veil was also white and blue, but this blue was periwinkle.  The veil began with a pearly white tiara at the front of her hair just after her bangs, which fell in curls to her chins.

            It continued with a thin periwinkle layer of silk.  The silk was very thin and translucent, accented by the faded brown of Hermione's hair.  The veil fell to her waist to meet the shawl, and this completed the gown.  Hermione's feet went unshod, and she stood at the entrance to the clearing, her mother on her right and her father on her left.  After allowing the guests a moment to admire the bride in her glory, the Grangers led their daughter down the middle aisle.  Each arm linked with a parent, her hands held a bouquet similar to her bridesmaids.  The flowers were lilies, irises, daffodils, roses, and carnations.  They were arranged so that the largest iris was in the center, the carnations formed a lower, outer circle, and the roses, lilies, and daffodils alternated between those.  Holding this bouquet were thin arms covered in white gloves that reached the elbows.

            As Hermione approached Hagrid at the face of the clearing, George approached from the side, the end of the first row where he had been sitting hidden.  He met his bride at the center of the front before Hagrid.  He smiled brightly at Hermione as her parents unlocked their arms from her.  "Who stands here today to give this woman away?" Hagrid asked, initiating the actual wedding.

            "We, her parents, do," the Grangers replied in unison.  At this, they stepped back and took their seats.

            "Who stands to accept this woman?"

            "I, the groom, do," George replied, unable to contain the enormous smile brightening his face.  He stepped forward and took Hermione's hand, leading her forward a few steps to face Hagrid, who continued.

            "And who stand in witness of this man?"

            "I do," Mr. Weasley replied.

            "And who stands in witness of this woman?"

            "We do," the two Weasley women replied.

            "Then we shall join the two in a hand-fasting and exchange of rings.  Beloved guests communed here today, we gather to witness and honor this hand-fasting and the vows to be made by the two who stand here.  We shall begin with the vows in which George Arthur Weasley will pledge his life through heart and soul to Hermione Belle Granger."

            "I, George Arthur Weasley, pledge that I shall give you all I can, may it be love, riches, or simple pleasures.  Hermione, you unleashed me from the silly boy I was, and showed me how to be the man I am today.  You are the reason I have succeeded in my life so far, and you have never given up on me.  I promise that I will love you, cherish you, and give you all you ever need to live for the rest of your life as my wife.  I promise that I will never forget why I love you, and I promise to remind you each and every day.  You are the most beautiful, intelligent, kindest woman I have ever known, and I promise that I will love you even more for it.  Through these vows I promise you that you will never feel lonely once, and you shall always be loved."  He finished as a tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.  Hagrid, beaming at the romantic sentiment, turned to Hermione.

            "We shall continue with the vows in which Hermione Belle Granger will pledge her life through heart and soul to George Arthur Weasley."

            "I, Hermione Belle Granger, pledge that I shall give you all I can, may it be love, riches, or simple pleasures.  George, my love for you runs deeper that any river ever could, and it allows my soul to soar through the sky higher than any cloud everyday.  Without you, my life would be mindless routine.  I promise you that every day as long as you live and in the life after that, you shall know of my love and experience it in every from possible.  I will shower you with kisses, provide you with children, and maintain your house as long as I humanly can.  I promise that you shall never feel unloved, and that I will love you even after death has taken me away.  No matter the amount of wealth you bear or the ailments you encounter, I shall stand strong by your side and proudly, happily, lovingly carry the mantle of your wife.  I promise that you shall always have me, and that I will always support you in all of life's endeavors.  I promise that I will never forget your love and I shall always show you mine."  Finishing her vows, Hermione uncovered a pocket in her dress and removed a handkerchief.  She dabbed at the tears in her eyes before returning the handkerchief to its home.  Hagrid brought a long silk yellow ribbon from his pocket and continued, a tear in his eyes.

            "Now these vows shall be bound by this ribbon, the yellow representing the friendship that shall endure through this marriage."  With that, he took Hermione's hands and held them out crossed over at the wrists.  Repeating his action with George, he tied each end of the ribbon on the wrists.  One end was fastened around Hermione's crisscrossed wrists and the other end about George's wrists.  Once the ribbon was secure, Hagrid pulled his hands back.  "By witness of all here and all holy, this bride and this groom are hereby bound to honor their vows and protect this friendship ribbon as a symbol of their pledges.  As long as this ribbon endures, so shall their marriage."  Hagrid now undid the ribbon and held it to Hermione.  He tied it about her neck to accompany her necklaces.

            "Will the ring-bearer please step forward?" Hagrid continued.  Once Hermione's cousin Jeremy stepped up, Hagrid continued.  "George, do you take Hermione to be your wife under the law and all that is holy?"

            "I do," the groom replied without hesitation.

            "Then bind yourself to Hermione with the ring you have designed yourself, present here."  George took the silver ring and placed in on the correct finger.

            "Hermione, do you take George to be your husband under the law and all that is holy?"

            "I do," Hermione replied as soon as he finished.

            "Then bind yourself to George with the ring you have designed yourself, present here."  Hermione took the remaining ring and gingerly slipped it onto the groom's ring finger.

            "By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic of England, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may now kiss the bride.  Oh, and you may now kiss the groom, too," Hagrid added with a wink.  The couple took a close step, George wrapping his arms around his wife.  They leaned into each other, lips only millimeters apart.

            "Let's show 'em a real snog," George whispered before taking her lips in a passionate kiss.  Hermione would have collapsed had he not been holding her.  They held the kiss as long as they could, taking in the scents of each other and grasping at each other, reluctant to ever release from the embrace.  When George finally freed Hermione, and she stood gasping for air, the audience clapped fervently.  George held out his hand to his wife, and Hermione took it, their hands extended as if they were royalty.  They slowly strode down the aisle in the center, every eye on them.  Exiting the clearing, George led her away to the small cottage that had been set up nearby, so that they might rest before the reception.  Hermione removed all the excess on her dress: the veil, the shawl, her bracelets and her necklaces.  Before the bride and groom could do anything, there was a knock on the door.

            Mrs. Weasley and Ginny entered, followed by bridesmaids.  George sat down in a chair and admired his wife as her friends and family took control of her.  Mrs. Weasley redid Hermione's hair, using clips to pin down the sides while the back fell forward to cover them.  Ginny reapplied Hermione's make-up using the same colors, and Angelina redid her nails.  Lavender and Parvati brewed tea while chatting excitedly about the ceremony while Court disappeared in search of the comfortable yet fashionable shoes Hermione had selected for the reception.  As the young professor returned, Hermione leapt from her chair.

            "Forget the shoes!  I've decided I like going barefoot!"  Court smiled and returned the shoes to their home just as the tea kettle whistled.  "Ooh, tea!  George, love, would you enjoy a cup?  It would be your first cup of tea as my husband!"  George smiled and roused from his seat, joining his wife.  He accepted a cup from Parvati, sipping from it while intently gazing upon his wife.  He set his tea on a nearby table and came to face her, hands going to her neck where the yellow ribbon still rested.

            "We're going to have to frame this.  Can't risk anything happening to the thing that represents our marriage, can we?" he asked with a soft, peaceful smile.  He placed a peck on Hermione's lips before finding his wand and casting a simple protection spell upon the ribbon.  "There," he said after finishing the spell.  "Now you can still wear it to the reception if you'd like."  Smiling back just as serenely, Hermione took her husband's hand.

            "I'd like that very much," she replied, staring lovingly into his eyes.  "Now, all of you out so that I may cuddle my husband before the reception.  We only have fifteen minutes, so I would like some alone time."  The women all nodded, chirping about doing nothing sordid and keeping the skirt down as they left.  Hermione chuckled, drawing her husband into a fluffy recliner chair as the door shut.  George sat quickly, and Hermione joined him by curling up in his lap.  For fifteen minutes they sat there silently, holding each other as husband and wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Ladies and gentlemen, wizards, witches, and muggles, may I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. George and Hermione Weasley, appearing in public for the first time as husband and wife," Hagrid called out at the reception.  George led Hermione back into the clearing as their guests watched.  They began the ceremony with the cake.  Hermione fed George a piece while he held his hands behind his back, and then George did the same for Hermione.  Once this was done, cake was welcome to all.  Once the cake was served, the dinner began.  Many thought it odd to do cake first, but Hermione had granted it to George, since he had begged insistently upon the matter.  For dinner, guests had the choice of pasta, a vegetarian meal, and an assortment of meats as entrees accompanied with many side dishes.

            Before any guest could dig in, the speeches had to be made.  First came the best man and the maid and matron of honor, and then friends and family who wished to say something.  "When my son told me he was in love, I honestly thought he meant he had seen some ravishing model and fallen for her body.  But then George introduced me to Hermione, and I knew it was love.  The looks they gave each other, the way they connected with each other, I could tell it was true love.  Now I can't wait for the moment my wife starts harping for grandchildren.  Because when she starts, I'll probably join her!  Son, I couldn't be more proud of you, and you couldn't have picked a better woman to marry.  I wish you two the best marriage you could deserve, and I wish you all the joys of the world.  Congratulations," Arthur concluded.  He smiled as the guests clapped and motioned for his wife to follow.

            "I will admit, that I thought the same thing as my husband when George said he was in love.  But these two couldn't be any more in love.  I see in them the same thing that I saw in myself and my husband when we were that age.  I thank the lord that this marriage is here, because I couldn't have asked George for a better daughter-in-law.  I wish the best to both of you and to the children you will hopefully bring into this world," she added for a laugh.  "Oh yes, Hermione, are you pregnant yet, dear?"  This drew many laughs from the crowd, and she sat down just as Ginny was standing.

            "I was actually surprised when Hermione asked me to be her maid of honor.  And I was also surprised when she told me she was in love with my brother.  Well, I actually thought she meant Ron, but when she said George, I was in shock.  Now I'm glad it wasn't Ron, no offense Ron," she added at a false insulted look from Ron.  "George and Hermione are the best couple I have seen together in a long time.  I am very happy to have Hermione not only as a friend but as a sister-in-law, and I hope that you two have the best marriage you could hope for.  Congratulations and good luck."

            "A'right," Hagrid said as Ginny sat down.  "Any others like to make speeches, give the bride and groom their best wishes?"

            "I would!" Harry called.  He stood with a nod from Hagrid and took a loving look at Hermione and George.  "I loved Hermione from my third year up to the point when she fell for George.  At first, I envied George.  Well, I still do!  Who wouldn't?  She's a talented, beautiful woman with the kindest heart.  George, you're a lucky man.  Make sure you take care of her, and make sure you both live the happiest lives you can.  God knows you deserve it.  Hey, Hermione, if you are preggers, ever thought of the name Harry?" he added.  The guests all laughed at this, and Hagrid looked about for any others to make speeches.  Ron stood eagerly, smiling at the newlyweds.

            "I have to say this: I'm glad it wasn't me too!  Nobody could make Hermione happy the way George here does, and I know that had it been me, Harry, or anybody else, she wouldn't be happy.  Hermione is one of my best friends.  And I am glad that George can make her so happy.  So best of luck to the both of you, and I hope you two have the happiest marriage ever.  Congratulations."  Knowing that the pregnancy thing was a running joke at the reception, he smiled.  "By the way, when's my first nephew or niece due?"  Everyone laughed again as Ron smiled and took his seat.  

            "I really don't have much to say.  Except that I am proud of my daughter," Mr. Granger began.  "I don't think she could have chosen a better man to be my son-in-law.  And Arthur, I agree.  I can't wait until Sarah starts nagging Hermione about grandchildren, too, 'cause then I get to join.  I hear her mumbling in her sleep sometimes, "When's the baby, Hermione, when's the baby?"  Not really, just kidding!  Seriously though, I will admit I always half-heartedly hoped Hermione would marry a non-magic boy, but I'm glad she didn't.  I can't wait until my first grandchild goes to Hogwarts.  Congratulations, dear, and you too George."  Mr. Granger sat down just as his wife rose.

            "When's the baby, Hermione?" she began.  The crowd laughed at this, but she soon began speaking again.  "I have to admit I always had that nagging hope that Hermione would marry a Muggle, as we're called.  But now I couldn't be happier with the choice she made.  I wish you both joy and happiness.  Congratulations to you both."  Mrs. Granger sat down with a sniffle and dabbed at her eye.  More people made small speeches, wishing the best to the newlyweds.  Once they were all finished, Hagrid stood up with a beaming smile. 

            "Time to dance, I say!"  Everyone clapped and cheered and headed for the dance floor, but before any music played, Hagrid had to speak.  "It's traditional to let the first dance go to the bride and her father, so that for the second dance, he may relinquish her to her groom.  The song to be played for the dance shall be… ah, lovely song.  Dance away!"  Hagrid stepped out of the dance area and music began to ring through the clearing.  The simple choice of "Wind Beneath My Wings" played as Hermione was twirled about by her father.  As the song ended, George stepped up and cut in.  As they began to dance, their song began to play.  Martina McBride's "Valentine" resounded throughout the clearing, George and Hermione swaying close together.  With slow twirls at "You're all I need", "unselfishly", and "Until the end of time", the newlyweds swayed a bit and waltzed at a very slow pace around the space made for them.  As the song ended, George leaned down and kissed his bride romantically.  The songs continued to play long throughout the night, the dancers never tiring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            One year later, Molly Weasley presented the couple with a scrapbook for their first anniversary.  The cover was faded violet and had maroon and sapphire ribbon stripes.  In the center was a picture of Hermione and George as they danced to "Valentine", Hermione mouthing the words as she looked up into George's eyes.  At the top, in golden letters, the cursive words "Valentine" were present.  At the very bottom of the cover were silver words in the same script that read "Year One."  Hermione's eyes sprung leaks as she admired the cover.  "Thank you," she said softly as she looked up at her mother-in-law.  She opened the book to find a picture of George in his wedding tux speaking his vows to Hermione.  Below the picture was the index card George had used to scribble his vows on to so he could memorize them.  Hermione turned the page to find a picture of her saying her vows and the index card she used.

            The next page was a picture the father and daughter dance between Hermione and Mr. Granger.  The same script was used to write the song title at the top of the page.  The page after that was several pictures of the newlyweds dancing at their wedding, including a picture of Hermione pretending to scold George to the song "Life No. 9" by Martina McBride.  The next two pages were a list of every song played at the reception, and were followed by pictures of the bridesmaids, best man and second best man, and women of honor.  There were also pictures of the guests, including Dumbledore and McGonagall. and The rest of the scrap book included pictures of momentous events, such as Hermione's first day working as a manager at George's shop, clippings of letters, newspapers, and so on, and a few tokens, and pictures of tokens of the marriage.  The last page was a picture of George and Hermione together in their current states, taken a few days earlier.  George was cleanly shaven in front of the counter at the shop, and Hermione was cuddling into George's arms wearing the manager's apron that did nothing to hide her 7-month pregnant stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_If there were no words, _

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears,_

_No way to feel inside _

_I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart _

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need, My Love, My Valentine_

_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for all you give to me_

_You opened my eyes_

_And showed me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_And in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I would give you my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need, My Love, My Valentine_

_La da da da da da da_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart _

_Until the end of time_

_'Cause all I need is You, My Valentine_

_Oh Oooh_

_You're all I need_

_My love, My Valentine_

_Oooooh___

**AN – Yes, she preggers! Who saw it coming? Who?  Alright, to all readers, I have a little contest for you.  Professor Court is not an original character.  The first person to guess her true identity gets a prize.  What the prize will be, I'm not sure… maybe the baby's name or something.  Please though, do NOT guess in a review.  Email me at cutiebugg413@hotmail.com.  So I know that you're emailing me a guess, make the e-mail subject "****Professor Court****."  Once somebody guesses, I will explain the change of identity and choose the prize.  Thanks!  By the way, anyone who guesses in a review will have their guess disqualified.  Good luck!  But please do review!  Oh, and wiredsisters, don't guess seeing as how you know who she is!**


	8. The Next Weasley Generation

**AN –  Drum roll please…CONGRATULATIONS to Meaghan, or Meggie, who was the first to guess Professor Court's true identity at about 3 AM on April 19th.  Oh yes, by the way, I do use the nickname 'Mione, despite the fact you don't see it in the books.  But please take note of WHO uses it, and that should give you a hint as to the purpose of it's use.  Also, when you reach the pronunciation issue, once I distinguish the different pronunciated spellings of Karen, I will then continue to write it different ways so you know which pronunciation I am referring to.  Not that it really matters, but I'm a pronunciation freak. **

**Disclaimer – Still not a rich British woman…**

Chapter 8

The Next Weasley Generation

            "Push, 'Mione, push!" George Weasley yelped as his wife constricted her crushing grip on his right hand.  "For God's sake, can't you get her another bloody charm to ease the pain?  She's giving birth to three sodding babies!" he screamed at the nurse flanking him on the left.  She stuttered something inaudible and hurried off.  George immediately returned his attentions to his wife, whose face was red and covered in beads of sweat.  He glanced across the room at the cradle bearing the first triplet and smiled.  "Come on, love," he whispered to her as she breathed heavily and looked about the room thoughtlessly.  "Only two more babes to go, and then you're done!  You can do it, I know you can!"  Hermione turned her head to regard him, breathing labored and eyes full of…weakness.

            "It's so hard!" she said, a tear cascading down her cheek.  George lovingly lifted his hand and brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen across her face.  He looked into her wary eyes, projecting his own love and devotion into them.

            "I know it's hard, baby, but you can do it.  I believe in you," he whispered as he leaned into kiss her forehead gently.  "You've got to push more love, you've two more to go.  Come on, I'm right here.  It's alright."  She looked pleadingly into her husband's eyes to find a glow that inspired her to try harder.  Giving him one last look, she turned her head back and focused on the ceiling determinedly.  Hermione gripped his left hand as he held it out and nodded.  A scream rang out through the maternity ward as Hermione pushed the second baby painfully through the birth canal.

            Mothers covered the ears of their children as she screamed every curse word known to muggles and wizards alike.  The doctors crouched before her and stared intently as she tried to use muscles she never knew she had.  Just as Hermione was about to give up, she heard a shout, "I see a head!"  George smiled at her and nodded encouragingly.  He squeezed her hand for reassurance and kissed her forehead.  

            "Come on, just a bit more, a little more," he told her, his voice just above a whisper.  Hermione smiled weakly at him.  She all but crushed the bones in his hand as she pushed, pushed as if her life depended on it.  But a life did depend on it.  That of her child.  With this thought, Hermione screamed and pushed once more, relaxing finally as she heard the wails of a newborn babe.  "It's a girl!" George cried, kissing his wife gently.  A nurse glided away before Hermione could catch a glimpse of the infant, taking the baby off to clean it.

            "One more, Mrs. Weasley, one more!" the doctor exclaimed excitedly.  She returned to her position in front of Hermione's spread legs and patted the woman's knee.  "Alright, we need you to push more, to get this third baby out soon.  Can you do that?"  Hermione nodded, her entire body aching as she did so.  George quickly switched hands, and gave hers a squeeze.  "Alright, time to push!"  Hermione screamed.  She was pushing with all her might, working her muscles to no end.  She paused occasionally to catch her breath, and was about to punch her husband when she heard the doctor proclaim the appearance of a head.

            "Come on, 'Mione, I know you can do it baby!" George shouted encouragingly.  "Push, love, push!"  She did push.  She pushed, rebelling against the fiery aches burning in her muscles.  She was about to scream with another push when she heard everyone in the room sigh.  She heard crying, shrill cries that could only be her child.  Hermione relaxed against the bed, her knees trembling in the supports and her arms transforming to spaghetti.  "You did it, Hermione, you did it!  Three beautiful babies!  I knew you could do it!" George cheered.  Hermione smiled feebly.

            "George," she wheezed,  "If you ever—**ever—make me give birth to three babies in one delivery again, then…" she trailed off into a very vulgar and vivid description of castrating him with a dull wooden spoon.  George chuckled and nodded; he leaned over to kiss her softly, still chuckling.**

            "I love you, Hermione Weasley," he whispered as he withdrew from the kiss.  "You are the bravest woman I know."  She smiled halfheartedly, but he knew she returned the love.  He was about to kiss her once more when the doctor interjected.

            "Here you are, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  Three healthy babies.  Two girls and a boy.  Do you have any names yet?"  The doctor's smile quickly changed to a look of confusion as Hermione nodded but George shook his head.  "I see," she continued.  "I guess I'll let you two meet your children now.  Here you are."  She placed one girl in Hermione's left arm and balanced the other girl and the boy in Hermione's right arm.  "I'll leave you two to yourselves for a bit, but we'll have to get these three situated in the nursery soon.  And you'll get a nice room soon, so you can rest.  Triplets, my word, you'll be resting here for a few days, if I'm not mistaken…" she trailed off, leaving the couple with their newborn trio.

            "Look, George, they're adorable," Hermione said, her face glowing with happiness.  George smiled, admiring his children and wife.

            "They are," he agreed, his tone completely calm and happy.  They sat silently for several minutes, admiring and enjoying the antics of the infants.  Once the nurses had whisked them away to the nursery and Hermione was on her way to her room, George Apparated about, quickly informing everyone of the event.  Ten minutes later, everyone had Apparated to the hospital.  The group consisted of Harry and Ginny, Fred and Angelina, the entire Weasley family, Ron's fiancée Lavender, Parvati and Padma, and the Grangers, who had been staying at the younger Weasley couple's apartment and arrived via Floo powder.  They all crowded about Hermione, spouting out congratulations and questions.

            "What are you going to name them?"

            "Have you thought of Percy as a name for the boy?"

            "What was it like?"

            "You're so brave to give birth to three babies!"

            "Welcome to motherhood!"  The group continued until a nurse came in and insisted that they calm down and allow her to rest peacefully.  They would have to leave when the babies came in for the first time.  They could see the babies once they and Hermione were well-rested.  Twenty minutes later, the children were reunited with Hermione and the visitors filed out of the room, Apparating or Floo-ing back to their homes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I've been thinking about names, and I think I may have come up with some beautiful names for our girls, but I've not the faintest hint what to name our son," Hermione said abruptly, startling George out of his daydream of the triplets' first Quidditch game.  He look startled, but soon chuckled, laughing at his own jumpiness.

            "Really?  What names would those be?" he asked, as if they were a huge secret.  Hermione laughed at her husband and gave him a look daring him to tease her.

            "Well, I was thinking Sona Riane for this little beauty here," she said with a shrug of her left shoulder to indicate the infant nursing on her left side.  "And I thought maybe Sofia Karen for this one," she said with a nod to the infant sleeping in the cradle next to the bed.  "What do you think?"  George stood up as if to pace about in thought, but changed his mind and sat back down.  He looked very deep in thought, the expression on his face enough to make Hermione laugh had she not been in a quiet mood so as not to stir the sleeping angel.

            "Sona Riane…that's a beautiful name, 'Mione.  I love it.  Sofia, I love that, it's a perfect name.  Now, I love the sound of Sofia Karen, but why do you pronounce it like that?" he asked, face full of teasing curiosity.  The pronunciation in question was actually a Japanese pronunciation, but Hermione had toned down—or Englished, as she jokingly thought of it as—the sound.  Pronounced "Kair-en" in English, Hermione's version was pronounced as "Ka-hren, with a short 'a' sound.

            "I think it fits the name better.  Sofia Kair-en just doesn't sound so beautiful.  But Sofia Ka-hren sounds more beautiful.  But that really doesn't matter.  I was thinking of asking you what you thought it should be because I don't want our daughter to have too much trouble trying to tell people her name.  In my fourth year, it was hell trying to explain to Victor Krum how to pronounce my bloody name, and I don't want our children going through that.  So what do you think?" she said in a few big breaths.  She wheezed a bit for air after that, having not breathed much while speaking quickly.

            "I agree.  And I've got a great idea.  You know that Muggle invention you showed me, the computer?  And that thing it has, the Internet?  Well one day, I was surfing, as you call it, and I found this website devoted to baby names!  So we could go there, and find the perfect name to fit with Sofia.  Good idea, no?" he asked, a huge smile on his face.

            "George, you're brilliant!  Bloody brilliant!  While we're there, we could also decide upon a name for our future Prince Charming!" she cried softly, leaving a smirk on her husband's face with the sound of her son's new nickname.  George reached under her hospital bed and pulled out Hermione's laptop.  Hermione was about to protest the fact that there were no phone lines to jack into when George whipped out his wand and muttered a little curse.  Suddenly the Internet appeared, and George was at www.babynames.com in no time.  First they looked at Greek names, seeing as Hermione was a Greek name itself.  Next they considered the French, Italian, Latin, English and Spanish names.

            After much careful deliberation, the couple had come to a decision.  George and Hermione had awaken their sleeping beauty and disturbed the nursing babies several times with small arguments to the point where all three babies now lay asleep in the corner, far from them.  Before deciding on a name that fit perfectly with Sofia, many of the names considered were Angelina, Leanne, Jinelle, Rianna, Isi, Melisa, and Amelia.  However, the couple finally decided on the middle name of Justine.  Hermione and George both agreed it had great rhythm with Sofia and formed a beautiful name as well.  Now it was time for a hopefully easier task: naming their son, the youngest triplet.

            By now, they had learned their lesson and opened a document program to type their arguments so the infants could sleep in peace.  They reviewed many different names, in many different languages and versions, before actually naming the boy.  Neither had any clue as to what they wanted to call their son—each had secretly been hoping for all girls.  Hermione and George finally agreed on the name Ambrose Timothy.  Hermione smiled and pressed the nurse call button.  When the nurse popped her head in to see why she had been called, Hermione was already nursing her sleepy babes, and George informed her that they were ready to fill out birth certificates now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Two weeks later, Hermione had recovered enough to leave the hospital.  Everyone they knew, even Hermione's Muggle friends, made frequent visits, dropping off gifts and inquiring on the condition of the trio.  Molly and Ginny Weasley would often stop by for tea while George was off at work.  Hermione had insisted that he at least work at the shop part-time so that they could continue having an income.  Hermione spent most of her time walking the triplets around the neighborhood and sleeping.  She was counting the days until the Naming Day.

            That day arrived one week later.  The ceremony was actually rather short, in Hermione's opinion, but it was beautifully done.  Hagrid had again carried out the ceremony, beginning with the presentation of the three babies, each donning a cute little outfit.  Sona and Sofia were dressed in white dresses while Ambrose had been dressed in a white shirt and very pale blue pants.  The first thing that Hagrid did with the infants was pronounce the names that were to be given to them.

            Next, he had dipped Sona's scalp in a small bowl of lukewarm water.  He then pronounced her baptized by witness of those present and all holy.  He then repeated the process with Sofia and Ambrose.  Once each baby was baptized, he had used a borrowed wand to dry them.  "By all witnesses here and holy, I thus confirm that you shall be known now and for all time as Sona Riane Weasley."  "By all witnesses here and holy, I thus confirm that you shall be known now and for all time as Sofia Justine Weasley."  "By all witnesses here and holy, I thus confirm that you shall be known now and for all time as Ambrose Timothy Weasley."  Once he had returned the babies to Hermione and George, the guests had clapped and filed out to a reception that played nice instrumental music and served delicious refreshments.

            The babies enjoyed the company of the mass of people.  Sona quickly took to her Aunt Ginny while Sofia took to her Uncle Fred and Ambrose to his Aunt Angelina.  The triplets were whisked about the room, teased, tickled, adored, played with, and sung nursery songs until the evening, when their mother declared that they had to be put to bed.  The triplets became the only thing anyone cared about for a long time after that party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Two years passed by, and the Weasley apartment was filled with millions of objects declaring Baby's First Something.  Hermione's favorite was Sona's "Baby's First Magical Accident", which was a pillow with a picture of Sona and the split couch cushion.  Hermione smiled as she ambled about the apartment, waiting for George to Apparate home.  He was supposed to go with her to the doctor's office.  She could very well go by Floo, and pregnant women were supposed to have someone with them while Apparating.  She sighed as she slowly lowered herself to the couch, relaxing against the soft, fluffy pillow.

            Suddenly she heard a cry and lurched upward.  Heaving herself off the couch, she stumbled toward the origin of the still going cries.  Stopping in the doorway to the toddlers' bedroom, she smirked.  She had left the kids asleep just a second ago, so why were their beds empty.  Small, stifled cries could be heard from under Sofia and Sona's beds, but none from where Ambrose's bed was.  She went to Ambrose's bed first, only to find him on the other side, with his monster mask from Halloween covering his face.  Now she understood.  Sona and Sofia hated that mask.

            "Come on out, I've got the monster," she called.  She reached down and pulled Ambrose into a standing position before motioning for him to sit on the bed.  Hermione removed the mask from her son's face to reveal his large, uncontainable grin that warmed her heart.  "Come on and get your sisters out so you three can be ready when Nana comes to take you to Diagon Alley.  I think she might have mentioned something about ice cream…" she trailed off.  Ambrose went crazy at the mention of his favorite snack, so he quickly ran to each of his sisters' beds and knelt down, apologizing to the scared girls beneath them.  Hermione was glad that Molly could do this for her and George.  She couldn't wait to find out if yet another Weasley was on the way.

**AN – So?****  What'd you think?  I had the most hellish time trying to find a name that fit.  I didn't want to have first and middle names that have no rhyme.  Please review guys, and do tell me what you think of the names!**


	9. A New Regime

**AN –   I am so so so so so so so SO sorry it took me forever to update.  I *again* lost my disk, and couldn't find it for weeks.  Plus, life was so hectic I never found time for a thorough search.  I hope you forgive me!**

**            For those who wanted to know why I chose not to reveal Court's identity yet, there are two reasons.  One, I was still developing her reason for changing identity, and two, I changed her identity.  So guessing is now open again!  And Grace, I'm not telling you this time!  However, I am keeping my word and giving the guessers their prizes.**

**            The second matter I need to address right now is the prophecy.  In one review someone was confused.  The prophecy that was in ten years from Hermione's fifth year, she would give birth to a child that would bring down Voldemort.  The key words are give birth.  She would be giving birth to the child, not the child would take down the Dark Lord.  Also, it said AT LEAST ten years before.  So it won't be exactly ten years.  By the way, this chapter hits the ten year mark.  I kinda forgot to pay attention to the years.  Well, I will now.**

Chapter 9

A New Regime

            Hermione's suspicions were confirmed that day, and nine months later she gave birth to a baby girl with a mop of red hair.  However, surprising all the doctors, she had also birthed a boy, who was bald at birth.    As she lay in the hospital room with the babies in her arms and George next to her, her mind raced through names.  George had introduced the name Molly in honor of his mother and the enormous help she had been with the triplets, and she was indeed considering it, but he had told her to pick the middle name.  "Elizabeth," she told him, causing him to jump a bit.  "I want her middle name to be Elizabeth.  It's my mum's name."  George smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.  As her husband and she sat there thinking of a name for their new son, her uncle appeared in her head.

            "What about Jacob?  And you can pick the middle name."  George looked at her and began to ponder names that went well with Jacob.

            "Andrew."  Hermione nodded.  "Molly Elizabeth and Jacob Andrew, then?" he asked.  When his wife nodded, he smiled.  "All right, I will go let the nurse know.  Do you want anything to eat?"  She looked as if she were in deep thought.

            "Just water, thanks.  I'm parched."  George smiled and left, leaving her to nurse her little redheaded babe.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Only five months later, the first part of the prophecy came into play.  Arthur Weasley Apparated into the Ministry lobby, briefcase in hand.  He strode happily into towards the stairs, unaware of the small rat in the corner, watching carefully as the employees carried about their days.   He smiled at the passing coworkers, some who he did not even know.  Arthur took the stairs two at a time, dodging the witches and wizards who were so obviously not morning people.  The small rat watched him do so, knowing this was the beginning.  His left eye glowed, and in a nearby building, Voldemort watched the glowing orb that showed him what Wormtail was seeing.  He smiled a cold smile that sent shivers down the backs of the nearby Death Eaters.  All but the coldest servants of the Dark Lord were frightened when he smiled.

            "It is time," he slowly uttered, his voice an empty drawl.  "Miss Macnair has informed her brother that at the time in which the lobby had but three employees and the last of the department heads was in their office, it would be the time to strike.  Let us go.  You know where you have been told to go, and if I learn of any mistakes, the punishment will be worse than death."  A cold knowledge swept through them, their spines shivering and the brains picturing the Dementor's Kiss.  Lucius Malfoy stepped up to his master.

            "We will not fail, master."  Voldemort Disapparated, unheeding of his servant's desperate tries to convince him.  He Apparated on the roof of the building, followed by his closest servants.  He sensed the arrival of the other Death Eaters, each of them slowly coming into their positions.  He smiled.  Macnair's sister had told him of the spell on the offices of the department heads.  She had placed spells so that they could not Disapparate out of their offices.  Making it all the easier to slaughter them all.

            Screams rang through the air, singing to him like music to a young child.  He waited patiently, closing his eyes and waiting for the Death Eaters to summon him.  He would know when they were all ready, and when the **real slaughter would begin.  The screams filled his head as the lower employees were brutally murdered in cold blood.  The men and women around him watched his body shake lightly in cold-hearted laughter until a small twinge of pain arose in his arm.  He knew it was his time, and he was ready.**

            He Apparated into the office of Cornelius Fudge as Malfoy and the others Apparated into the offices of the department heads.  Fudge leapt from his chair and began to Disapparate…only to reappear in the same spot.  "Nice try, Minister.  You'll find Disapparation is not an option.  It's you…and me.  The Ministry is mine Fudge.  Give it up willing, and I may let you live."  Fudge began circling his desk as Voldemort did the same.  He reached the door easily, opening it and stepping outside.  Voldemort watched in dismay as he prepared to Disapparate.  A green light flashed from behind the old wizard, and his body froze, fell to the floor before he ever could.  Lucius Malfoy stood in the hall facing him, pointing his wand.  

            "Thank you, Lucius.  I take it you were successful in the death of Rawls?"  Malfoy nodded, smirking at his success of Crouch's replacement.  "Good.  See to it that the others have succeeded.  Then we will send take the Prophet and reveal the new regime in England's wizarding world."  His servant left without another word, and Voldemort was left to make himself at home in his new office…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Hermione and George frantically ran through their apartment, shoving all the clothes possible into magically-enlarged trunks.  Hermione quickly packed all their baby stuff, memories, and toys into trunks as George dressed their children.  The triplets, now three, were dressing themselves as George put matching outfits on Molly and Jacob.  Once Hermione was done packing all the indispensable items, George Apparated them to Fred and Angelina's home, which was close to Hogwarts.  George smiled at Fred, who jumped as he appeared.  Without a word, he Disapparated, leaving Fred to load his trunks into the car.  He returned to their home, where Hermione was waiting with the children.  The kids couldn't Apparate, so they had to go by other means.  They family ran out to the SUV sitting in front of the building.  Hermione buckled the triplets in and locked the twins in their car seats.  She seated herself in front with George, who was starting the car and turning on the invisibility device.

            As they took off and their car faded from sight, Hermione laid her hand on her husband's knee and smiled at him.  "Have I told you how glad I am that your father improved the flying car idea he had?"  George smiled and took her hand.  

            "Yes.  And have I told you how glad I am that I married a brilliant woman who's good in times of panic?"  Hermione smiled.  The couple kissed quickly before George returned his gaze to the sky.  The flying SUV soared through the clouds towards Hogwarts.  Hermione sighed, tuning out the loud children behind her and fixing her eyes on the newspaper on her lap.  She slid her eyes to her stomach, which was the size of a five-month pregnancy and returned her sorrowful gaze to the Prophet.  She stared blankly at the headline that read in large, bold print: "Fudge is dead.  Voldemort is your leader."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The flying vehicles flooded the sky, invisible to all but each others' sensors.  George swerved into the clouds to avoid being hit by a flying minivan.  He looked at the sensor and sighed.  "I'm going to get Fred for that…" he trailed off.  Hermione chuckled, looking at her husband before turning to the back.  All five children were sound asleep, with the remains of their snacks scattered in their laps.  Hermione had fed them little jellybeans, a product of Bertie Botts.  Botts had recently manufactured a new line of beans called "Bertie Botts Lullaby Beans."  They were small jellybeans, safe for toddlers and infants, and they cause the kids to hear lullabies and fall asleep.

            She sighed, a mixture of content and sorrow in her eyes.  "What's wrong, 'Mione?" George asked, keeping his eyes on the windshield, which was a screen displaying the sky in infra-red, revealing the invisible vehicles.  He swerved again as Fred decided to come back for another laugh and quickly looked at his wife.  "What's wrong?" he asked again.  She sighed and looked at him, then laid her head on his shoulder.

            "It just makes me sad that our children and all the other wizarding children have to grow up in the world that's coming.  I was always hopeful that the prophecy would be false…" she trailed off, closing her eyes as she rested her head.

            "I know, love.  But it's not.  And Hogwarts has a lot to offer, you know.  Who knows, by the time Ambrose is six, he could be a Quidditch pro, having all the equipment he needs to learn at an early age and--" he began to console her, only to be cut off.

            "George Weasley, my son will not be playing Quidditch until he is old enough!"

            "And how old is that?" he asked her, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

            "Probably ten.  Or eight.  But not six."  George chuckled, not pressing the matter any further.  Hermione leaned over to kiss his cheek, but she stopped as she noticed a beeping red light on the com.  She pressed the button, connecting her to Angelina.  "Angelina, what's wrong?" she asked at the worried look on her sister-in-law's face.  

            "Hermione, George, sorry it may have seemed we were cutting you off and what not, but Fred was just trying to keep near you until I got the com working.  Molly's just spoken to us.  She's at Hogwarts, waiting for us and the rest of the family.  She was worried sick.  Arthur was reported missing when the Ministry was attacked.  He's nowhere to be found."  Hermione turned to her husband in shock to find him staring at his sister-in-law, eyes full of disbelief.

            "Dad's…missing?"

**AN – Yes, I left it at a cliffhanger!!!  Haha!  Yes, I know. I'm evil.  But I didn't want to run the chapter too long.  I will promise you this much.  Arthur will be found in the next chapter… but I'm not telling dead or alive!  **

**On another matter, I realized there hasn't been a mention of Draco in this story at all.  For those of you who are wondering if he's going to be in the story, yes.  But I haven't decided if he is good or evil yet…  But I'm working on the next chapter now, so don't hate me for suspense!**


	10. Change Sucks

**AN- I am so sorry I've been such a fickle, fickle author.  You see, I decided to change Court's identity, but then I realized that she wouldn't be as liked if I made her who I was gonna make her.  I would have had this chapter up sooner, but there was a close death in my family.  Also, school has had me stressing out lately.  I hope this chapter and the next one, coming soon, will make up for the delay.  **

**In other news, Saturday, June 7, is my…. BIRTHDAY!!!!  Yay!!!  Yes, good readers, I am turning 15.  Oh, I also changed the format so that there are spaces between the paragraphs.  I think it looks nicer and is easier to read.**

**Disclaimer: **

**_I do not own the names._**

**_But I do own the plot._**

**_No, I'm not J.K._**

**_And no I'm not on pot._**

****

**Chapter 10**

**Change Sucks**

            Albus Dumbledore stood on the main steps of Hogwarts, his blue eyes scanning the clear sky.  On a bright, warm, breezy day like today, the Headmaster would be admiring the clouds: the different kinds, different sizes, and the different shapes they form.  A large genuine smile would be reaching up to his eyes.  But today, things were different.  The smile was not there, replaced by a grim thin line and a bleak expression.

            He watched as the sun began to create flashes in the sky.  Silver, purple, turquoise, and other colors were shimmering in the air.  Dumbledore brought a hand to his brow.  Vehicles of every size and shape began to hover over the Hogwarts grounds, some lowering sooner than the others.  Soon the lush grass was covered in vehicles, the skies not clearing at all.

            Most of the vehicles were required to land in the area surrounding the grounds, and some even landed on the edge of the Forest.  Dumbledore remained still, surveying the behavior of the witches and wizards as far as he could see as they filed from their vehicles and began to lead their families toward him.  _Time to face the music,_ the old wizard thought solemnly.  Before he could step into the masses, a hysterical Molly Weasley rushed up to him. 

            "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, Arthur's missing!" she cried.  "He was at work, and he never came home.  The list of dead Ministry officials didn't include his name in the Prophet.  Is he here?  Is he here?  Is my husband here?" she cried, bursting into tears as she finished her last sentence.  Dumbledore drew Molly to him, embracing her in a warm hug.  He smiled half-heartedly at the large family approaching him rapidly.  Molly lifted her heads and began to apologize for being hysterical, but she stopped as her sons, daughter-in-laws, daughter, and son-in-law stopped, surrounding her with themselves and her grandchildren.  Dumbledore nodded at the family and stepped away, escaping into the castle as several Professors came out to greet the crowds of people.

            Just as Molly regained her composure, she looked into the eyes of her daughter.  Betrayed by her eyes, she began to bawl once more.  Fred stepped up and took his mother in his arms.  Sobs shook her body gently as he led her into castle.  Before Ginny could move, she began to cry, unable to bear it any longer.  She knew that her mother had begun crying again because she could see her father in her.  Molly always told her how she was the most like her father.  Her husband took her in his muscular arms, showering her with gentle kisses as he lifted her off the ground and carried her into the building, with two little redheaded boys and a little blonde girl trailing behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I am glad to see so many of you safe with us today," Dumbledore began, taking in the many sobs and worried faces of the people in the Great Hall.  "And I am sorry that it had to be these circumstances that brought so many of you back to what was your home away from home for seven years.  As we all know, Lord Voldemort has indeed gained power of our world.  Cornelius Fudge is deceased, along with many other Ministry employees.  I am deeply sorry for the losses we have all suffered."  At this point, his eyes flew to Molly Weasley, who was shaking silently in the arms of Ron, her voice too hoarse to cry out.

            "I realize that many of you wish to mourn now.  But I can not let you go with out a few living details and a certain knowledge.  That knowledge?  We are not slaves.  We are not evil.  We will not let Voldemort simply take our world, and rule us as if we were slaves.  Those of you who will fight, there shall be sign-up rosters around the castle.  For we will fight.  I do not know about everyone in this room, but I refuse to let go of the rights, the world, and the very life that I possess because one man thinks that everything is his for the pickings.  Do not let your losses be in vain.  We will not remember them as victims.  We will remember every man and woman lost today as martyrs in a battle against the ultimate evil of our times.  Thank you.  Now I will leave you to Professors Minerva McGonagall and Jeremiah Sinistra so that they may deliver living arrangements and all instructions necessary for your safety.  Thank you."  Dumbledore stepped out through a door in the back as McGonagall stepped up to the microphone.

            "Good day.  My deepest sympathies to all who have lost loved ones today.  I myself lost a niece in the attack.  Before I get started, I must warn you that we will be playing host to any muggles related to wizards or witches who seek sanctuary from Voldemort.  Now, pertaining to the living conditions: every dormitory house except for Hufflepuff shall be home to most of you.  All of the class rooms on the western half of the castle shall also be made into small apartments.  The muggles who are coming here shall be living in Slytherin house, and the dungeons shall be accommodated to their needs.

            "The larger families shall be accommodated with classrooms-turned-apartments.  Small families shall live in the dormitories and smaller classrooms.  After this assembly, you may turn to the back of the Great Hall, where Professors Snape, Court, Sprout, Flitwick, and Vector are waiting to give you your living assignment.  Last names A through E shall see Snape, F through K to Court, L through P to Sprout, Q through U to Flitwick, and V through Z to Vector.  If you possess a different last name than the rest of your family but would like to stay with them, simply remain with them in their line and report the name difference to the Professor of you line.   Thank you."  McGonagall stepped away from the podium and nodded at Professor Sinistra.

            "Good evening.  I am very sorry for the losses suffered today.  This attack has required us to use extra safety measures around the castle.  However, it is still possible for a Death Eater to find their way onto the campus.  I must ask each and every one of you to listen carefully to these instructions now.  Should you see a Death Eater coming your way, and they are alone, hide.  If you get the chance, Stun them without letting your position be known.  However, if this is not possible, find a good hiding spot and perform this spell.  Point your wand at the sky and whisper 'Air Alert!'  A black light shall shoot from your wand and letters will form in the sky that read 'Death Eater on Grounds.'  

            "This will only work on Hogwarts grounds.  Also, if you can not find a hiding space in time, point at yourself and whisper 'Inviso.'  This will make you invisible for about ten minutes and will only work on the grounds.  In those ten minutes, you must run to alert someone.  We have a special group who you must alert.  In this case, find Mr. Sirius Black, Ms. Arabella Figg, Mr. Harry Potter, and any of the Professors wearing dark blue robes.  If you see someone wearing a robe of this color," he said, holding up a navy robe, "then they are someone you should alert.

            "If you have any questions, please ask the Professor who assigns you your living quarters.  The hospital wing shall be a center for questions, complaints, requests, and other information when everyone is settled.  The infirmary shall be in the Great Hall after that.  For there is a battle coming, and we will be in need of the space.  Now I will ask you all to calmly file to the back of the room to learn of your living assignments.  Thank you."  Professor Sinistra stepped back from the podium.  A worried McGonagall rushed from speaking to Dumbledore, who had reappeared in the back.  She quickly swerved around Sinistra and stepped up to the podium.

            "Would the Weasley family please report to the hospital wing immediately?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Molly Weasley was running as fast as she could, surprisingly leaving the rest of the running Weasleys in the dust.  The infirmary was on the second floor.  Right after the announcement had been made, Molly had sprinted from Ron's arms and out of the Hall, taking stairs two at time and sprinting in the infirmary's direction.  She could hear the footsteps of her family behind her as she can to a screeching halt in front of the door.  

            She shoved through the door and ran smack-dab into Dumbledore.  "Oh, Albus, what is it?  Is it Arthur?" she asked, bursting into tears.  Dumbledore looked sympathetically at the bawling witch before him and took her in his arms.  

            "I'm afraid not, Molly.  It's Charlie and Percy."  Molly suddenly whipped from his arms and looked at the family behind her.  _Ginny, George, Bill, Ron, Fred, and…_  Molly began to wail again, collapsing into the nearest set of arms.  "It seems that Charlie Apparated to Percy's office to help him and Arthur, but they were attacked.  They barely managed to Disapparate before a Death Eater could use the Killing curse on them both.  They were found halfway from Hogsmeade." 

            "Can we see them?" Ginny asked, crying less than her mother.  Dumbledore nodded.  As they all rushed to the bedsides of the unconscious Weasley men, Madame Pomfrey raised her finger to her lips to shush them.  

            "I just got them to sleep.  They should be unconscious for a bit.  But they'll be fine.  I think they were both put under the Cruciatus curse.  If you'd like, you can all sleep in here tonight.  Dumbledore has said that would be the best, as they aren't done with your rooms yet.  It's hard to house such a large family without taking up so much space and taking away personal privacy."  With that, the Mediwitch bustled away, leaving the Weasleys to cry.  Molly was grateful that the beds had been placed so closely together.  She sat in between them, taking their hands in her own.

            Molly was also grateful that Bill had pulled a chair up behind her.  She leaned her head onto his should her wept silently, her throat sore from all the crying she had done.  They Weasley men all gathered around their brothers, each failing to not cry.  Their wives took them in their arms, sharing in their pain as tears glistened on their cheeks.  Ginny took to her own bed, and she lay their wrapped in her husbands arm as all the young children tried to comfort their parents and relatives, still unsure of why there was so much sadness in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Harry's POV*

            As I walked down to the lake, I stumbled more than I ever did on nervous dates.  And that was a lot of stumbling.  Dumbledore had sent me down to tell them this.  But how was a bloke to tell two of his best mates that everything they ever believed in was wrong?  She had told them all these things to expect when they had the baby.  Now all that had changed.  Maybe I could just get Dumbledore to tell them.  Or Fleur!  She's the one who made the prophecy, shouldn't she tell them?  

            But no, I have to.  I owe both Dumbledore and Fleur a lot.  Dumbledore has done more for me in seven years than the Dursleys could in twenty.  And Fleur, well, she's responsible for Sirius being able to walk around Hogwarts without fear sparkling in everyone's eyes.  She's the reason he was able to come to my bachelor party in Hogsmeade.  Why I can talk about Sirius Black, my godfather, and not Snuffles, the lovable stray pooch.  

            Amidst my thoughts, a small child appeared.  Fleur had been able to show me her vision of their child in the Pensieve I'd given her last Christmas.  Their child was going to be beautiful.  At least I can tell them that.  And at least I can tell them that they'll all survive.  But I wish I could tell them that every Weasley would survive.  But that, we don't know.  

            Finally, I reached the lake.  There they were, George holding Hermione in his arms as they watched Hagrid play with the kids.  It was amazing.  They were so in love, just like I was so in love with Katie.  We only had dates and such, not magical dreams like them, but it was love.  And now I was approaching them, about to tell them news they would hate. 

            "Hey Harry.  How you my dear chum?" George said.  He was startlingly chipper for a man whose brothers were in comas and father was missing.  I guess that's what watching your children does to you. 

            "Not well.  I actually come as the bearer of bad news."  They looked up at me.  Hagrid was frozen now, watching us with eyes full of concern.  I looked at him, into his big loving eyes, and he knew.  He led the children away to play with Fang near the hut.  Hermione and George both turned their full attention to me.

            "Is it Percy and Charlie?" George asked, his voice trembling.  I shook my head.  

            "Fleur sent me down here, to talk to you about the prophecy thing.  You see, it seems that while your child, this one, is the one in her prophecy vision thing, she-" 

            "Wait!  She as in Fleur or she as in our child?"

            "Damnit…  I'm sorry, I slipped.  I shouldn't have said that."

            "No, it's alright Harry.  I had a nagging suspicion that it was girl.  It's an only child this time?"  I nodded and Hermione seemed a bit relieved.  I couldn't help but smile.

            "Anyways, you know how you two were expecting your child to be at least a teenager when she faces Voldemort and that all of us would survive?"  They nodded.  Making it all the harder for me to say.  "Well… both are lies.  Fleur told me that your daughter is going to be ten at the oldest when she has to face Voldemort.  And not all of us are gonna come out alive."  Hermione's world shattered.  She just collapsed in George's arms, sobbing at this news.

            "You mean our daughter has to face her own destiny when she's barely had time to face the world?" she asked me through tears.  I couldn't help but let loose a few tears of my own.  I felt like a total bastard.  I had just ruined my best friend's view on the future.

            "Oh, Harry, don't cry!  It's not your fault this is happening!" Hermione told me through sobs.  George looked at me with sympathy.  He flicked his eyes to the castle and mouthed the words 'Go be with Katie.'  I smiled weakly at him and nodded.  I kissed Hermione on the forehead and headed back, leaving my friend to cry in her husband's arms.

*End Harry's POV*

            Hermione was now sitting on the ground, being rocked in George's arms.  She had managed to keep everything in, even with Arthur's disappearance and Charlie and Percy.  But now, with this added news, it was too much.  Her children had to grow up in a castle with no contact to an outside world run by an insane bastard.  Now, some of her family may not survive, with three of them already hanging in the balance and two others out in open as they traveled here.  

            "Hermione, why don't I take you back to the room so you can rest?  I know this is stressful for you."  George kissed her gently.

            "No.  I wanna stay here, and watch the sunset.  With you.  It makes me feel better."  George sighed and nodded, hugging her harder and pulling her closer to him.  So they sat, watching as the sun set across the horizon.  They were just about to go collect the kids from Hagrid when a black blur sprinted along the far edge of the lake, carrying something heavy and limp on its back.

            Padfoot was running up to them, carrying the body of Arthur Weasley.

**AN – Yes!  I told you I wouldn't reveal dead or alive.  Haha I am evil.  Bwahahaha.  *fake evil laughter once more!*  LOL.  Once again, I apologize for the delay.  And if this chapter is too short, then too bad!  But don't fret, for hopefully chapter eleven will be longer.  Yes, I am going to make the chapters longer so I can wrap it up sooner.  I want to be able to focus on my new story Sorry, (yes that was a shameless name-drop) a post Fred/Hermione, which means they're not together.  It's very sad and dramatic.  It only has one chapter up.  Again, I shall drop the name.  Sorry.  Lol, sounds like I'm apologizing.  Anyways, please review, and if you have any small suggestions, their quite welcome.  Also, a big thank you to Daine of Queenscove aka Joel's Riot City Record Girl.  Your review for chapter 9 really made me laugh.  I absolutely cracked up.  I don't know why, it just made me laugh.  Thank you.  Oh yeh!!!  Can you guess? Eh? EH???  Who is this mystery husband of Ginny's?  I honestly don't think I had anything about her and Harry in this story, and if I did, then that's off.  I looked to double check, but I didn't find anything.  Can you guess who he is?  Eh?  EH???  Hehehehehe.  *mmm, sugar*  Well, I'm so happy to finally get this up.  When I finished and realized I was ready to post it, I through my arms up like in a cheer and went "Yes!"  Hope it was good.  Please review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, and any suggestions you may have!**


	11. Scared

**AN – Question:  Is it Pomfrey or Pompfrey?  In other news: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear meeee, happy birthday to me!  Yes ladies and germs, I officially turned 15 on Saturday, June 7!  Now, as a birthday present to me, you should all review!!!  And, the big moment has arrived!  No, Hermione's not in labor, we find out the status of Arthur!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**_I swear I don't own Harry Potter._**

**_I pray a lawsuit isn't near._**

****

**_Oliver Wood is hotter than Potter._**

**_No, I don't drink beer._**

****

****

**Chapter 11**

**Scared**

            "Oh my god," Hermione whispered in shock as she leapt to her feet with George.  

            "Dad!" George cried out.  As Sirius got closer, he looked around for someone to call for help.  His eyes brightened when he spotted Arabella walking away from Hagrid's hut.  "Arabella!  Get help, Sirius found my dad!  Get Dumbledore and tell him we need Madame Pomfrey!"  She looked startled at first, but nodded and ran to the castle.  George ran to meet Padfoot, who came to a screeching halt.  George carefully lifted Arthur on to ground so that Padfoot could return to being Sirius.  George began to check his father's vitals as Sirius transformed.

            He searched for a pulse, looking frantic when he couldn't find one.  Hermione linked, trying not to break down in tears.  "M-Maybe it's just hard to find.  If you put your wand where the pulse should be and say 'pulse', you'll get it."  George nodded hopefully and reached for his wand.  As he did what she had said, Hermione noticed that the Weasley family minus Charlie and Percy were racing across the ground followed by Dumbledore and Pompfrey.  George began to hold his fingers against Arthur's neck again, waiting to feel something.  

            "Move aside, man!" Madame Pompfrey cried, shoving George aside and feeling for a pulse.  She seemed to be in deep meditation for a moment before looking up at the expectant Weasleys.  "There is a pulse, but it is very faint.  We must get him to the hospital at once.  There's no telling what curses or potions have been used on him."  The Weasleys nearly collapsed with relief and began to hug and cry.  "Mobiluscorpus," the Mediwitch muttered, using her wand to direct the body of Arthur.

            They traveled through the halls quickly, avoiding all people.  Madame Pompfrey was the slowest.  She was concentrating very deeply on ensuring Arthur's safety as she magically directed his body to the infirmary, which hadn't been moved to the Great Hall yet.  When they arrived, Pomfrey set him down on a bed next to Charlie and closed the curtains around it, drawing in a cart of potions and tools while blocking out the entire family.

            They could see her shadow moving about the bed for hours, but they didn't know what she was doing.  Molly sat between Percy and Charlie, holding their hands and being rocked by Bill, whose wife was calming the children.  Molly's mind was racing, and she couldn't stop blinking for some reason.  When Madame Pompfrey stopped flittering about behind the curtain, her head only rolled to the side, her grief-stricken eyes staring at the shadow.  Finally, the Mediwitch emerged.  It had been three hours since she'd begun caring for Arthur.  Molly stood up, not even bothering to touch her disheveled hair or wipe her glistening eyes.

            The entire Weasley family began firing questions at her regarding the man's welfare and what had happened to him.  Madame Pompfrey looked at the young children.  Her shoulders sagged a bit, their innocence in this time of sadness depressing her a bit.  They shouldn't have to live in such a bad world.

            "Before I tell you anything about Arthur, perhaps the children should be taken to another room."  As if on cue, Hagrid entered the room.

            "Er, Madame Pompfrey, ma'am, Professor Dumbledore told me I should come and gather all the little Weasley tikes."  Madame Pompfrey nodded and looked at the Weasley family.  They all nodded and smiled emptily at Hagrid.  "All right, then.  All little tots hop on board and follow Uncle Hagrid for some fun with Fang!" he said enthusiastically.  They all cheered and chased after him as he ran in slow-motion out of the room.

            "Now, let me tell you what I discovered.  Arthur was the victim of the Cruciatus curse.  Several times, if my detector potion was correct.  He was also subjected to several painful hexes.  He apparently managed to Apparate to the point at which Mr. Black found him.  There was no other possible way for him to get that far, for he is in the worst shape I have seen since the days of Voldemort's first reign.  Oh, get used to the name.  Anyways, I managed to heal all the damage done by the hexes.  But there was something I could not heal.  You see, Arthur was poisoned.  And it is a new kind of potion I have no knowledge of.  If I can not find an antidote soon, it is nearly certain he will die.  The poison could simply mess up his body, but we can not risk that assumption.  Mr. Malfoy, do you know of any potions that are unknown to anyone outside Voldemort's followers?"

            "I do know a few that were mentioned when Death Eaters would convene at my house," Draco replied.  "There is the Cruciatus potion, which is a poison that makes one suffer as if you had been a victim of the curse.  However, it makes you suffer much longer than the curse and eventually results in death.  There is also the Rasibus potion, which slowly turns all your organs to dust.  The last I know of is the Sysae potion, which simply kills you slowly."  

            "Thank you.  Do they have antidotes?"  He nodded.  "Do you know them?"

            "I do know the antidotes for the Cruciatus and Rasibus potions.  But not the Sysae.  Also, when you use the detectors, their colors are black for Cruciatus, olive green for Rasibus, and cerulean blue for Sysae."  Pomfrey nodded and reentered the curtained-off area.  They all watched as the detectors began to make Arthur glow.  They watched as the light shining over the curtain turned black, then olive green, and then white.  Molly let out a soft cry, as if she were trying to scream without a voice.  They all froze as Pompfrey slowly emerged, her head bent in sorrow.

            "I'm sorry.  If Mr. Malfoy can help me to create the antidotes for the first two poisons, perhaps he can help me to create the third antidote.  We must try.  I know this is hard, but I am going to have to ask that you all stay here while I take Arthur into the private room.  Mr. Malfoy, I must ask that you immediately prepare the antidotes."  With that, Pompfrey began to wheel Arthur's bed into the private room.  Ginny leapt up and kissed her husband.  

            "Make me proud, save my daddy's life," she whispered, kissing him again.  He nodded, adding a third kiss.  "Draco, remember, even if you can't save him, I'll still love you."  He nodded.

            "I love you, Gin," he whispered, adding a final kiss.  He slipped around her and followed Pompfrey into the other room.  The Weasleys all sat, paced around, or held each other.  After an hour, Molly, Ginny, Angelina, Hermione, Lavender, Percy's wife Penny, Charlie's wife Raquel, Bill's wife Jessica, and Katie were all passed out from exhaustion on the extra beds.  All the men were either asleep or in a daze, sitting on the floor against the wall between beds.  Fred was on the end beside Angelina.  Bill was between Molly and Jessica, holding each of their hands.  Harry was between Katie and Raquel.  Ron was between Lavender and Penny.  George was between Hermione and Ginny.  Each woman had a hand being held, and all the men had a wall for a pillow.  They slept like that for hours as Poppy and Draco worked tirelessly on Arthur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            As Draco was conjuring a possible antidote for the Sysae potion, Poppy stepped out to check on the family.  She was about to return when she heard coughing.  She turned to find a waking Percy Weasley.  Everyone else began to wake and rush over instantly.  

            "Percy, are you feeling better than you were when you got here?" was the first thing the Mediwitch asked.  He nodded.  He looked over at Charlie.

            "Wake up, dumbass," he coughed, his voice hoarse from disuse.  They all smiled at his voice and Penny shoved everyone out of the way.  

            "Percy, oh Lord, you had me scared to death!" she cried, wrapping her arms around her husband and bursting into tears on his chest.

            "Penny, don't cry," he said croakily.  "I'm alright, please don't cry love.  Come here," he told her, motioning to the empty space he created as he slid to one half of his small bed.  Penny climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him again, cuddling into his weak body.  He snuggled against his wife, cradling her warm body.  The Weasleys were all relieved.  Their attention turned to Charlie, who had yet to wake up.  Percy, in an attempt to lighten the mood, looked over at Charlie again.

            "I said wake up, dumbass," he coughed again, his hoarse voice making him sound like a seal.  The Weasleys chuckled.  As if on cue, Charlie began to move.  He coughed a bit, his eyes fluttering open.

            "Mum?" he asked, as Molly's face was the first thing he saw.  "Raquel!" he tried to exclaim, only it was really a gravelly whisper.  They both rushed to him, whispering soft assurances of their presence.  Madame Pompfrey seemed assured that the family was okay, and returned to the room with Draco in it.

            "Oh, boys, you've had us worried sick!" Molly cried, her voice hoarse from crying.  Charlie murmured an apology as Raquel climbed into bed to hold him.  "I'm so glad you're okay now.  But you two should both know that your father…" she trailed off, choking on the words.

            "Dad went through a hard ordeal.  Cruciatus curse, lots of hexes, three different Dark Magic poisons.  They're looking for an antidote right now.  He might not make it," Bill told them in a low voice as George led Molly away to a bed to lay her down.  Percy and Charlie tightened their holds on their wives, burying their tear-stricken eyes in their bodies.  Raquel and Penny followed suit, the two couples holding each other as they silently cried for Arthur.

            "Where's Draco?" Charlie asked, lifting his head slightly.

            "Helping Madame Pompfrey with Dad."  The response was nothing but a small 'oh'.  Several minutes passed slowly before they began to return to their beds.  This time, the husbands lay in their beds with their wives, and Ginny cuddled with her mother, so that they would not feel alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The sun shone brightly in the room, and the Weasley family slowly began to stir.  The first up were Molly and Ginny, who were concerned to find Pompfrey and Draco conversing silently in the back of the room.  They hurried over, startling the two conversing people.  

            "Oh, Poppy, Draco, is Arthur alright?  Is he alive?" Molly asked, her eyes brimming with tears.  Before Poppy could answer, the other inhabitants of the room began to wake up and join them.  Once everyone was awake, she spoke.

            "We managed to find an antidote in time.  Arthur is going to survive.  However, he must stay in bed for a long time before we can determine if we healed absolutely everything.  He is currently asleep courtesy of a Deep-Sleep Healing Potion.  It allows the healing magic to work faster and more efficiently.  He should be awake in a few hours.  I suggest you all go, learn of where you shall be residing, and change clothing.  Take showers, or sleep some more.  I think it would be best for you all to move around a bit, talk, get some peaceful sleep.  I know none of you got any actual rest last night."

            Everyone consented and began filing out of the room.  A few minutes later, Madame Pompfrey gave Charlie and Percy leave to go, seeing as though they were fully healed.  Bill went to Dumbledore's office to find out where they'd all be living.  Dumbledore gave Bill the passwords to a set of classrooms that had been made up for them.  The old Transfiguration classroom and four surrounding it were their homes.  George and Hermione shared a room with Fred and Angelina.  Bill and Jessica shared a room with Charlie and Raquel.  Percy and Penny shared a room with Ginny and Draco.  Ron and Lavender shared a room with Harry and Katie.  Molly and Arthur would have their own room, one that the children could all play in.  Each room that was shared by two couples had a partition set up so that the couples could have privacy when needed.  Everyone set to showering, settling in, and sleeping immediately, knowing their children were safe with Hagrid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Those next few hours passed like turtles.  Turtles in slow motion.  Slow motion in slow motion.  They'd left the infirmary at eight a.m.  At eleven a.m., Madame Pompfrey sent an owl to their rooms alerting them that Arthur should wake in thirty minutes.  Fred and George ran to the kitchens for food, and everyone ate in Molly's room silently.  Hagrid still had the children.  They all slept on the floor of his hut on their little sleeping bags.

            At eleven-thirty, they were out of there.  They all rushed to the hospital wing, anxious to see their father/husband/adopted father/father-in-law/adopted father-in-law.  Molly, of course, was the first one there.  She entered the hospital wing.  She took small, nervous steps through the entryway, but upon hearing her husband's voice talking, she made a mad dash.

            "Arthur?" she cried.  She opened the door, looked at the bed, and froze.  Tears flew to her eyes like magic, no pun intended.  Finding her brain again, she managed to get from the door to the bed slowly.  She took her husband in her arms, squeezing him tightly as though she would never let him go.  After hugging him for an eternity, Molly finally released him.

            "Molly?  Don't cry, love, please, I'm alright!  Poppy fixed me up nice," Arthur whispered, hugging his now sobbing wife.  "Don't be sad!"

            "I'm not sad.  I was so scared.  I thought I had lost you, and then when we got you back, I was in so much danger of losing you still, and it was so scary that I couldn't be with you!"  Arthur hugged her tighter.

            "I know, love.  I was scared I was lost.  Don't cry.  Poppy said I can go with you now."  Molly pulled back, her eyes lighting up.  

            "Really?  That's wonderful.  We should tell the kids."  As if on cue, all their children began to file into the room.  "Your dad gets to come with us today," she told them.

            "Great!"

            "Awesome!"

            "Wonderful!"  These were just a few of the exclamations made by their children as they all surrounded their father to swamp him with hugs.

            "Okay, oxygen becoming an issue," Arthur managed to cough out.  They all released him and laughed, murmuring apologies.  Before anyone could say anything, Madame Pompfrey bustled in with a potion.

            "Okay, you can leave as soon as you take this potion, Arthur!" she said cheerily.  She handed him a vial of purplish liquid.  Downing it quickly, Arthur hopped up off the bed.

            "Well, that settles it.  I'd like to go now," he said.  Molly nodded.  She took her husband's arms and led him out, mouthing her thanks to Madame Pompfrey.  As they neared the room, she looked at him.  And it scared her.  There was an empty look in his eyes, as if he were dreading something.  Remembering something, even.  They reached their room and she let Arthur in.  She followed him in only after giving her children a look that warned them away.  

            "Arthur, dear, are you alright?  Something's troubling you, and I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but-"

            "Not at all dear," he cut her off rather quickly as she plopped down on the couch beside him.  She frowned.

            "Please, dear, I want to help you get past this, and I know it's hard, but I'm here for you."  He turned to look her in the eyes.  Reaching to take his shaking hand, she looked into his and saw an expression of pure torment.  She let out a little cry of sympathy and brought him to her bosom.  He lifted his feet onto the couch and leaned against the warmth of his wife and cried.  The sobs gently shook his body as he lay there crying on her, eventually crying himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Several days passed by, filled with Arthur's tears and getting used to this new life.  The children had returned from Hagrid's cabin and were now always playing in their grandparents' room.  The one thing that could dry up Arthur's tears was the way the little tikes would all pounce on him at once.  They would shout "Grampi!" and when he turned to them, they would all spring.  Like lions!  It was craziness, but it seemed to make him feel better.  This was why, when Hermione went into labor two months later, which was two months early, nobody cared about the child's destiny.  They just looked forward to another little squirt to jump on Grampi and drive away his tears.

**AN – Yes, this is it.  Creati Liberta is finally coming into play again!  Please review!  Chapter 12 is on its way.  Summary of Chapter 12:  Hermione gives birth to the reason she and George were brought together through magic.  Can she bear to accept her child's destiny, or will she try to take on Fate itself?  Please tell me what you thought!  I know you all must hate my cliffhangers, but don't hate me!**


End file.
